Tiempo De Merodeadores!
by vane black
Summary: Los merodeadores conocen a 4 chicas que nunca habían visto en el colegio antes…pero ellas son algo especiales ¿Qué les pasara a los héroes de Hogwarts?
1. no, no te conozco

**_Cáp.1: no, no te conozco!_**

Por: Vanessa Black

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores conocen a 4 chicas que nunca habían visto en el colegio antes…pero ellas son algo especiales ¿Qué les pasara a los héroes de Hogwarts?

Besos Vanessa Black

**Símbolos:**

Pensamiento (...)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra ….

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno

+++++++++++++: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Lily: por favor, me vas a decir que no estabas durmiendo en clases Calíope-dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color verde-

Clio: por favor Lily, solo fue un mal entendido del prof. yo…en realidad no dormía, sino que…mmmmm…descansaba mis parpados!-se defendió esta vez una chica de cabellos color castaños, ojos color verdes-grisáceos y la sonrisa mas famosa de la escuela-

Lily: si claro Clio-sonrió Lily-

Clio: es la verdad, aya tu si no me crees!...-ambas chicas iban muy distraídas hablando por lo que no vieron a las personas que venían en dirección contraria a ellas-…auchhh!...me dolió ;-;

Lily: ya deja de lloriquear Clio y levántate

Clio: esta bien, lo siento…iba distraída…

/: No hay problema linda, pero no las había visto antes y tu "James"?-dijo un chico alto de ojos azul-grisáceos y cabello negro-

James: no, nunca "Sirius"-ambos habían puesto énfasis en sus nombres para que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta de quienes eran ellos…y pensaban que sin duda se lanzarían a sus brazos sabiendo que eran los famosísimos merodeadores. Ambas chicas ni siquiera se movieron de sus lugares, solo se miraron y luego dijeron-

C/L: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-los dos amigos casi se caen de la impresión de que hubiera personas en Hogwarts que no sabían de los merodeadores-

James: yo soy James Potter y el es Sirius Black ¿no han oído de los merodeadores?-afirmo el chico de gafas y cabello negro-

C/L: no

Sirius: seguras, ni una vez?

C/L: no

Clio: si nos disculpan tenesmos prisa, adiós-dijo la chica de ojos color verde-grisáceos

Lily: apresúrate! Que de seguro Megan y Nayades nos deben de estar esperando

Clio: si ya voy

Nayades: ustedes 2 que se creen!!, miren, nosotras esperándolas y ustedes de seguro de parranda por algún lado-las regañó una chica de cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos color miel-

Megan:-solo miro con una sonrisa a sus amigas y fue a saludarlas mientras Náyades las regañaba con entusiasmo- y bien, ¿por que tardaron?-pregunto esta vez la chica de tez morena, cabello largo y lacio y unos ojos muy bonitos de color azabache-

Lily: bueno, lo que paso fue que nos topamos con unos tal Sirius y James… ¿los conoces Megan?

Megan: mmm…e oído hablar de ellos…son parte de los merodeadores

Nayades: hey!, yo estaba hablando con ustedes

Clio: si, pero eso ya paso Naya, aparte solo nos estabas regañando como siempre.

Naya: bueno, lo que pasa es que ¡yo! Si conozco a los merodeadores

Lily: a si?

Clio: eso es verdad Naya?

Nayades: no, pero de seguro se lo creyeron! Jajaja…el único que me e cruzado un par de veces es al tal Potter el cual es el capitán del equipo…

Megan:

Clio: y bien Megan ¿Quiénes son los merodeadores?-Megan le contó a sus amigas lo que sabia de ellos…los chismes que había escuchado y demás sobre los merodeadores.-valla, ellos tan famosos y nosotras ni enteradas de quienes eran…que despiste ¿no chicas?-

Megan: la verdad-las 4 chicas eran las mejores amigas, eran bastante populares en el colegio, sin embargo había gente que no conocían y viceversa…3 de ellas eran de Gryffindor (Nayades Nitwood, Lilianne Evans y Calíope Dumbledore) y una (Megan Spander) era de Hufflepuf, pero igual se re querían. Ellas eran conocidas por diferentes cosas Lily y Nayades eran las mejores en todas las clases, juntas no dejaban una pregunta sin respuesta, Clio y Megan eran reconocidas por los innumerables líos en los que se metían, aparte de ello Lily y Clio eran famosas por atraer a los chicos mas guapos del colegio (y otros no tan guapos también), Megan y Nayades estaban en el equipo de Quiddich, Nayades era cazadora y Megan era defensora (de sus respectivas casas claro), sin olvidar que Clio era la nieta del director del colegio-

Nayades: les paréese si comenzamos con nuestro trabajo ahora?

Todas: si!-las cuatro estaban sentadas en los jardines del colegio cerca del estadio de quiddich haciendo sus tareas…cuando-

Clio: ya!, esto me esta matando, es mucha tarea para mi cabeza!-dijo al memento en que se acostaba en el pasto- HHHAAAAAAA

Megan: ya Clio!, no es tan malo

Clio: no, una bludger se dirige hacia aquí!-en efecto la bludger iba hacia ellas, hacia Nayades para ser mas exactos-Naya,NdA: Naya es el apodo de Nayades para los que son despistados correteé de hay!...-pero ya era tarde, la bludger le había dado en la cabeza y ella había quedado inconsciente-

Megan: despierta Naya! deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería

Lily: esperen chicas, no, se repondrá pronto-en ese momento llegó un grupo de 4 chicos caminado con sus escobas y con ropa de quiddich…Lily se acerco a Clio y le susurro algo al oído- oye, ellos no son los que nos encontramos esta mañana en el pasillo?

Clio: si, pero quienes son los otros 2?

Megan: ellos 4 son los merodeadores

Clio: ellos?

Megan: si-los merodeadores llegaron de inmediato al lado de las 4 chicas-

/: Lo siento, espero no haberlas lastimado-dijo el chico de ojos dorados-

Clio: lastimado?!

Megan: Clio

Clio: ¡¿lastimado?! Casi matas a Nayades!

Lily: Clio, ya!

Clio: bueno, esta bien

Sirius: no nos hemos visto antes?

Clio: si, acaso nos están persiguiendo?

James: no, por supuesto que no!

Clio: ¬¬

Remus: a quien fue a quien le pegue?-con la llegada de los merodeadores las 3 se habían olvidado de su amiga que seguía inconsciente…Remus se acercó hacia donde señalo Megan- (es muy bonita)-alzó a Nayades y se estaba por ir cuando…-

Clio: a donde la vas a llevar?!

Sirius: -tomo a Clio del brazo para evitar que se lanzara contra Remus- ya cálmate…eee… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Clio: mi nombre es algo que no te concierne!-luego tiro de su brazo y se soltó-…

Sirius: disculpa, que mal educado soy…mi nombre es Sirius…Sirius Black…mucho gusto-Clio miro a Lily y a Megan, estas le hicieron una seña aprobatoria, Clio extendió la mano, de mala gana, y tomo la de Sirius-

Clio: mucho gusto…mi nombre es Caliope Dumbledore…Clio Dumbledore

Sirius:-al igual que sus compañeros casi se desmayan al oír el apellido de la chica-…valla

Clio: ¿pasa algo?-dijo entre dudosa y fastidiada-

Sirius: no, nada, solo…no savia que Dumbledore tuviera una…

Clio: nieta?

Peter: si…eso

Clio: pues ya ven

Megan: yo acompañare a llevar a Nayades a la enfermería

Lily: si, yo me quedare con Clio, a ver si todavía se le lanza a estos chicos y los mata-dijo sarcásticamente- ya Clio

Clio: ¿Qué quieres Lily?-Lily se acercó al grupo- ella es Liliana Evans

Lily: mucho gusto …les daré una recomendación, no hagan enojar a la peque porque creadme el infierno les parecerá estar tan cerca-dijo con una mirada de complicidad-

Clio: ¬¬ no me digas peque!

James: ya nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad linda?

Lily: si, en el pasillo cuando veníamos para aquí…

James: mucho gusto yo soy James Potter-dijo estrechando la mano de Lily- eres muy bonita…-dijo en un susurro-

Lily: te diré algo, nunca me llames linda ¿entiendes Potter?-la joven le dedico una mirada fría que le calo hasta el alma a James-

Clio: esa es Lily!

Lily:

Peter: y yo soy Peter Pettigrew…y el chico de cabellos castaños era Remus Lupin-afirmo el mas bajito del grupo, estrechándole la mano a Lily y a Clio-

Clio: lo sentimos, pero nosotras ya nos vamos. ¿Verdad Lil?

Lily: si así es, vamos a ver como se encuentra Naya-las 2 chicas se fueron caminando muy apresuradas-

Peter:…yo las conozco, sus nombres me paréese haberlos escuchado antes…a si ya recuerdo de donde!

J/S: de donde?

Peter: pues ellas mis queridos James y Sirius, son populares en Hogwarts, por todos los chicos que se encuentran detrás de ellas!...creo que Ashlon Terrmon y su hermano las iban a invitar a salir…pero linda escena se les armo!

J/S: que paso?

Peter: puesss…

Flash Back

En el gran salón todos comían a gusto, en especial tres chicas de Gryffindo, que charlaban divertidas. Cundo un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas.

Chico1: Clio, quería decirte que me gustas, te quiero y…quería saber si…quisieras salir con…-exclamo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azabache-

Chico2: Lily, soy tu admirador…quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?-dijo otro de ojos negros y cabellos castaños-

C/L:-ambas se miraron y luego miraron a sus "admiradores"- NO!

Fin del flash back

J/S: ellas son populares y nosotros ni enterados!

Peter: es que ustedes duermen en la hora del almuerzo, además nunca prestan atención en nada-en ese momento 2 chicas llegaron al lado de los merodeadores-

Chica 1: hola Sirius, que bien te ves-dijo con una voz seductora una chica de rubios que le llegaban hasta medio cuello-

Chica 2: hola James, estas muy guapo, cuando me vas a llevar a Hogsmeade?-dijo otra

James: disculpa, pero yo no tengo tiempo Miriam

Sirius: si, ya nos íbamos adiós chicas-los tres chicos salieron corriendo en dirección al colegio-

Continuara…

NdA: holass espero que les allá gustado la primera parte


	2. Esta Ustd Bien?

**_Cáp.2: esta usted bien?_**  
porJahina Bluewolf. D Jahina Black.D (Jahina Black Grifforg)

Con el tiempo entenderán porque tantos apellidos por ahora solo díganme Jahy

**Símbolos:**

Pensamiento (...)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra ….

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno

+++++++++++++: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

En la enfermería del colegio

Nayades se encontraba todavía inconciente y a su lado se encontraba Remus…y Megan

Remus: ojalá se reponga

Megana: no te preocupes se pondrá bien …pero creo que tu vas a tener que correr cuando eso pases jajajaja…

Nayades: aaauuuchhh!, que me paso-dijo la joven algo aturdida, y sentándose en la cama- ¿Quién eres tu?

Megan: Bueno yo iré a buscar a las otras 2 locas …cuídate Lupin-dijo en un susurro la joven…a Remus solo se le erizaron los cabellos-

Nayades: y bien? Quien eres?

Remus: y-yo fui quien te golpeo con la bludger…lo siento, mi nombre es Remus Lupin…mucho gusto-la chica lo miro de arriba abajo y luego……después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Lily y Clio-

Lily: veo que ya estas mejor o0

Clio: que bien!-ambas miraron a Naya parada en el suelo con el cabello desprolijo y sosteniendo un florero en las mano, o al menos eso era, porque ahora estaba echo trizas y lo único que se distinguía eran las flores que habían estado en el-

Lily: que le paso a Lupin?-dijo la pelirroja señalando a un Remus tirado inconsciente sobre la cama-

Clio: que no es obvio? Ella lo golpeo

Lily: pero por que?

Naya: pues porque el me golpeo primero ¿no?

Lily: ay, que par de locas!-en ese momento entraron por la puerta Sirius y James-

S/J: 00 que le paso a Remus?-Naya guardo las flores tras su espalda y silbó de manera que indicaba "no me miren a mi, el estaba así cuando llegue"-

Clio: Espero que sean al menos algo caballerosos y lo saquen de aquí!-ambos chicos tomaron al joven de cada brazo y lo sacaron de la habitación-

Remus:-entre sueños- mami, no, ese no me gusta, quiero el de color azul -

Megan: valla, que paso aquí?, los dejo 2 minutos y mira lo que haces Naya

Naya: el empezó, el me golpeo primero!

Clio: jejeje, yo la apruebo! Jejejeje

Lily: ¬¬

Megan: ¬¬, eres una mala influenza para ella

Clio: si

Naya: ¿, Bien, ya me siento mejor, nos vamos a clase?

Clio: si!, y luego al almuerzo!

C/N: Siiii!!!

Megan: no cambian nunca!

Lily: siempre tan locas-las 4 chicas salieron de la enfermería rumbo a la torre -

Sirius: hey Remus-dijo el chico abofeteándolo suavemente- despierta amigo

Remus: que? Donde estoy?, que paso?

James: por lo que se tu golpeaste a una chica y ella se desquito! jajajajajaja

Remus: que te hace tanta gracia James?!...me a dolido!

Peter: bueno, ya basta de discusiones, y vamos a clases…-los 4 se fueron con paso lento hacia su clase de transformación…-

En la torre 3 chicas atendían la clase de transformación cuando unos chicos entraron.

Remus: permiso…disculpe la tardanza profesora McGonagal, es que tuvimos un pequeño problema...-dijo mirando de reojo y con algo de reproche a Nayades…la cual solo giro la cabeza-

MacGonagal: no se preocupe Sr. Lupin, pero que no se repita, tomen asiento, usted puede sentarse con el Sr.…mmmm… Zarcin

…usted Sr. Black puede sentarse con la señorita Nitwood, Sr. Petigru siéntese con la señorita Evans…y usted Potter siéntese con la señorita Dumbledore.-la clase transcurrió tranquilamente los primeros minutos…pero luego-

Naya: miro hacia el asiento de Remus, este le sonrió sensualmente-uf!, que se cree! Es un fanfarrón!

Sirius: cálmate preciosa… el solo esta tratando de caerte bien… (a ver que hace ahora jajaja)

Naya: si realmente quiere caerme bien…que se tire a un pozo sin fondo…-Naya miro nuevamente a Remus y le saco la lengua, este sonrió y Naya aun más enfadada se dio la vuelta…-…aaauchh…-un papel la había golpeado en la cabeza, que se creía ese tal Lupin!...ella desenrollo el papeo el cual tenia escrito "siento haberte golpeado esta mañana linda"…enzima le decía linda! Que creía que era ella!...Naya se paro de su lugar y fue al lugar de Lupin.- que demonios te creess! Acaso te estas burlando de mi!?-grito Naya al momento en que el la miraba sorprendido…-

Sirius:-el cual había estado atento al tema decidió intervenir-no, lo que el quiere…

Clio: ya cállate black!, encima que la golpea con una bludger se burla de Naya eso es muy bajo!

Lily: ya Clio, no te pongas así

James: gracias por contenerla preciosa

Lily: no me llames preciosa Potter!-y así comenzó una discusión muuuuyyyy acalorada de todo esto, hasta que…-

Profesora: ¡¡¡YA, están todos castigados, los espero en mi oficina al terminar la clase!!!

Todos:-se miraron y luego miraron a la profesora-lo sentimos.

Después de clases en la oficina de la profesora Mc.Gonagald.

Prof.: e hablado con el director y el ha tomado una decisión en cuanto a su castigo…lo a tomado mediante a su conducta de la mañana en los jardines y la conducta en mi clase, ha! Y por cierto el si los vio pelear en el jardín-

Todos: y que decidió?

Prof.: el decidió que ustedes…

Todos: que?

Prof.: el decidió que ustedes…deben pasar mas tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez que se ven se peleen?

Chicas: es culpa de ellos!

Remus: nuestra!, fuiste tu quien me golpeo con un florero en la enfermería!

Naya: fue porque tu me golpeaste primero y con una bludger!

Sirius: deberías tratar de controlar esos impulsos niña

Clio: tu cállate, no te metas!-y así comenzó de nuevo otra discusión-

James: que bueno que nosotros no somos así ¿verdad preciosura?-dijo con una sonrisa sensual-

Lily: ¬¬ me tienes harta Potter, entiende ¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!!

Prof: SUFICIENTE! Ahora las parejas que yo elija van a tener que pasar tiempo juntos, y para que no se escapen los anotare en todas las clases para que sean pareja…y valdrá la mitad de la calificación de transformaciones…

Todos: oooo!

Prof.:…usted Sr.Lupin y la señorita Nitwood, Sr. Black y la señorita Dumbledore y por ultimo la señorita Evans y el señor Potter, felicitaciones a todos

Lily: cuanto durara la tortura, que diga el proyecto de castigo?

Prof.: hasta que vea resultado en sus relaciones, y el que yo los aya emparejado no significa que entre los amigos de su pareja seguirán llevándose mal, sino que también deben de tratarse mejor

Clio: pero profesora, no puedo pasar toda mi vida con este idiota!...-dijo señalando a Black-

Prof.: por favor Clio, hazlo aunque sea por tu expediente ¿si?

Clio: bueno ¬¬

Prof.: ahora pueden irse, pero recuerden que los estaré observando, y en cuanto se peleen los castigare, y tendrán que pasar mas tiempo juntos ¿entienden?

Todos: si, profesora

Megan: no lo puedo creer, ustedes tienen que pasar tiempo con los chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts

Clio:-haciendo una voz irónica- hay si que felicidad

Naya: lo mismo digo

Lily: interpreten mi silencio

Megan: y que haremos después de clases?

Clio: ;-; tenemos que pasar tiempo con los meloseadores

Megan: ¿Meloseadores?

Lily: si así les llamamos ;-;

Megan: no se preocupen, no puede ser tan malo

Lily: ¬¬

Clio: ¬¬

Naya: ¬¬

Megan o si? u

Peter: a si que ese fue el castigo…, mas que un castigo me paréese una suerte, pasar tiempo con las chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts es realmente una fortuna ¿no?

S/J/R:…¬¬

Peter: que pasa? Pensé que les gustaban?

Sirius: pues si, pero de lejos…de cerca no son nada dulces…como reflejan sus rostros

Remus: estoy de acuerdo

James: yo igual…

/: Bueno, ya ves Black, las cosas no son lo que parecen…o mas bien lo son, pero ustedes no saben tratar a las chicas

Sirius: hola Clio…ejem…que haces aquí

/: Venimos a buscarlos, hay que pasar tiempo juntos si no queremos un 5 en transformaciones

James: o, Lily tu también estas nn

Clio: donde esta Naya?-en ese momento se ve a Megan entrando por la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor empujando a Naya-

Remus: hola Nayades-la chica volteo la cara y resoplo-

Naya: hola Lupin

Megan: bueno, yo me voy ¿si? adiós

Chicas: adiós Megan,

Megan: a! una cosa mas chicos, tomen-dijo tarándoles una cajita que paresia de remedio-los van a necesitar -

Remus: que dice Sirius?

James: si que dice?

Sirius:…dice que son…

Etiqueta de la cajita: "ANALGESICOS, con esto el dolor se ira rápidamente, solo tomar uno por vez"

Remus: ¿analgésicos?

James: si es para los dolores…ha ya entiendo para que nos lo…-James trago saliva y miro a las tres chicas, las cuales no parecían estar muy amigables el día de hoy- dio…

Remus: para que?

Sirius: Remus, solo no la hagas enojar y no tendrás que usar las pastillas ¿si?

Remus: de acuerdo nn u

James: a donde quieren ir?

Lily: no lo se…mmm…a donde iban a ir ustedes hoy?

Remus: bueno íbamos a hacer…mmm nada

Peter: eso no es verdad Remus íbamos a hacerle una broma a los de Slythering ¿recuerdan?-los tres jóvenes restantes se tocaron la frente y negaron con la cabeza-

Clio: y que les vamos a hacer?

Lily: que tienen pensado?

Naya: vamos, solo tenemos poco tiempo de descanso, hablen

S/R/J/P: 0.0

Clio: y?

Lily: nos incluyen en el plan?

Naya: tienen que!

Remus: esta bien, primero piz piz piz y luego nosotros piz piz piz-las tres chicas asintieron y luego sonrieron picadamente-

James: 0.0

Sirius: ya pasó James!

James: lo siento me sorprendió

Peter: a mi también

Mas tarde después de las clases unas chicas caminaban por los bordes del estadio de quiddich, en el cual el equipo de quiddich de Slythering practicaban en sus escobas a gran altura, las tres chicas se sentaron en las tribunas y desde allí esperaron para hacer su movimiento…mientras tanto cerca de los vestidores de los de Slythering…4 chicos esperaban escondidos mientras revisaban su lista…

Sirius: polvo que pica?

Peter: si

Sirius: varitas?

James: si

Sirius: toallas desvanecedoras?

Remus: si

Sirius: y por último regulador de calor?...mmmm…si

Remus: listos vamos!

Peter: esto va a ser genial!

James: espero que las chicas estén bien

Sirius: ya te estas preocupándote por Evans de nuevo

James: si…creo

Remus: no te preocupes, ellas saben defenderse solas-dijo sovándose la cabeza recordando el florerazo que le propino Naya-..auch todavía duele!

Clio: listas?, cuando ellos nos den la señal nosotras entretenemos a los de Slithering…esperen…esperen…ya!-las tres chicas saludaron a los integrantes de Slythering desde la tribuna…algunos por mirarlas se chocaron con sus escobas, a otro le dio una bludger en la cabeza, el buscador tenia la Shnich en el hombro, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, la pequeña bolita amarilla por otro lado estaba posada en el hombro de el, ni siquiera aleteaba los jugadores, decidieron en ese momento terminar su practica, para no sufrir mayores accidentes, fueron bajando de a poco y se acercaron a las chicas las cuales los llamaban…

CONTINUARA…

NdA: que tal bueno no?, eso espero (snif) los veo en el proximo cap, porfa, dejen reviws


	3. Una Borma Hecha Y Derecha!

**_Cap.3: una broma hecha y derecha_**

**Por:** Vanessa Black

**Símbolos:**

Pensamiento (...)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra ….

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno

+++++++++++++: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Cuando los Slythering estuvieron cerca de las chicas…ellas salieron corriendo, pero sin tratar siquiera de perderlos.

James: listo…ahora vamos!-los cuatro se escabulleron sin problemas por los vestidores de Slythering…poniendo innumerables trampas de bromas. Como toallas que al cabo de unos minutos se desvanecían, polvo pica pica en la ropa de todos, y por ultimo un regulador de calor que después de una media hora convertía los vestuarios en un infierno!

Sirius: listo!, ahora vamos nos-los cuatro salieron de allí lo mas rápido posible-

Naya: y ahora…que?...mira la pandilla que viene tras nosotras!!!!

Clio: Cállate y corre Nay

Lily: cállense y corran las 2!-las chicas tenían bastantes problemas, desde que salieron corriendo de la práctica de quiddich de Slythering…ellas iban llegando al castillo, cuando vieron a los merodeadores hacerles señas desde atrás de una pared, ellas sin pensarlo apresuraron mas la velocidad NdA: si eso se podíay llegaron al lado de ellos…-

Clio: eso…fue realmente…espantoso.

Sirius: ¿Qué no estas en Gryffindor?...porque no te quedaste a enfrentarlos?...se supone que eres valiente ¿no?-dijo el chico en un tono burlón, viendo a la desprolija chica-jajajaja

Clio: si, es gracioso … ¡quietus!...eso te enseñara a no mofarte de mi, Black ¬¬-cuando pronuncio el hechizo el joven no tubo mas remedio que quedarse callado, porque por mas que lo intentaba la voz no salía de su garganta-

Lily: cálmate Clio

Clio: esta bien Lily

Remus: bueno, paréese que ya se han ido a sus duchas, ahora solo queda espiar a ver como salen las cosas…me oyeron?

Naya: yo si, pero me paréese que ellos no-dijo señalando a Sirius que al momento en que Clio le saco el encantamiento había comenzado a gritarle-

Sirius:…y además quien podría fijarse en ti!? Ese debería de estar loco!...

Clio: pues no tan loco como la que se fije en ti Black, ahora cállate o te callare de nuevo!-Clio saco de nueva cuenta su varita-

James: ya chicos, no pelen mas, además ¿Qué no quieren ver la cara de los Slytherings?

Clio: bueno ¬¬

Sirius: si , aparte ya estoy arto de lidiar con esta chiquilla caprichosa

Clio: ¡¿a quien le llamas chiquilla caprichosa?, idiota!-dijo empuñando nuevamente su varita-

James: ya!, paren de una vez o los dejamos

Clio: díselo a el

Sirius: es su culpa

Lily: vamos Clio ¿si?

Clio: OK-dijo en un tono algo molesto-

En los vestidores de Slythering…

Chico:-saliendo de la ducha- hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?

Chico2: no, tienes razón hace calor…-todos los muchachos de Slythering comenzaron a salir

De las duchas, y cubriéndose con unas diminutas toallas salieron al campo. Donde en las gradas se encontraban varias chicas (idea de Sirius) sentadas mirando el "espectáculo"

Que estaba por suceder-

Chico: ¿Qué pasa aquí?! Porque esta lleno de mujeres en las gradas? –en ese momento todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente, lo cual izó que los integrantes del equipo se vieran entre si, dándose cuanta que las toallas eran ya casi transparentes…todos entraron rápidamente al los vestidores, ya que entre la vergüenza y el calor prefirieron lo segundo- aaaaaa

Clio: jajajajaja, míralos correr!

Sirius: si, es muy gracioso, y eso que todavía falta algo

Naya: ug?

James: ya verán…solo esperen.-Los chicos de Slythering salieron nuevamente al campo, solo que esta vez estaban vestidos algo desprilojos con sus ropas-

Lily: no pasa nada, que les hicieron?

Remus: tu solo mira-en ese momento, todos los chicos en la cancha comenzaron a rascarse todo el cuerpo, como si les hubieran subido miles de pulgas, algunos se refregaban en el pasto, en los aros y hasta entre ellos-jajajajajaja

Peter: jajajaja

Naya: jajajajaja estuvo muy buena la broma!

Remus: si, linda, todo lo que ago yo es muy bueno…

Lily: si, parecen perros, míralos!

James: ves, preciosa, conmigo te vas a divertir mucho-el chico paso un brazo alrededor de Lily y al acabar la frase le guiño un ojo-

Lily: ¬¬ saca

James:-con una expresión de ingenuidad fingida- ¿Qué?

Lily: ¬¬ tu brazo-Lily tomo el brazo de James y lo tiro hacia delante sacándoselo de enzima-

Naya: ya nos vamos?

Clio: si, se nos a hecho muy tarde, tenemos que ir a ver a Megan

Peter: nos vemos luego chicas

C/N/L: adiós!-dijeron a coro antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo a buscar a su amiga-

Remus: esas chicas son extrañas

S/J: lo sabemos uu-los merodeadores después de un rato se fueron en la misma dirección que las 3 chicas-

Clio: hola Megan!...que haces?

Megan: estudio, tengo examen de historia de la magia mañana

Naya: que horrible

Megan: dímelo a mi u.u-suspiro la chica de cabellos obscuros- y que tal sus citas? -dijo sonriendo de manera burlona y poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-

Clio: no quiero volver a ver a Black en mi vida!! ¬¬

Naya: no fue tan malo

Lily: ¬¬, claro como que Remus esta mas domado por lo del florero del otro día, pero los otros 2 no!

Naya: oye!

Megan: jajajaja, ya parecen pareja-dijo la chica estirada sobre la banca del jardín y mirando a sus amigas-

Clio: cállate y correteé-afirmo antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga-

Remus: Estoy aburrido!-exclamo el chico de cabellos castaños-

Sirius: yo igual

James: que podemos hacer?

Peter: y si fastidiamos a Malfoy y a Snappy, eso siempre es divertido!-dijo sonriendo-

Sirius: por fin una buena idea Peter!-los cuatro chicos sonrieron maliciosamente y fueron al encuentro de sus victimas-

Megan: y bien, así que se la pasaron jugándole bromas pesadas a los de Slythering?-las tres amigas asintieron con una sonrisa- miren ustedes, divirtiéndose sin su amiga mas querida-dijo con seriedad fingida-

C/N/L: quien?-preguntaron después de mirar a todos lados-

Megan: puesss…yo!

Clio: que buena broma! Jajajaja

Lily: a veces me matas de la risa jajajajaja

Naya: eres muy buena jajajaja

Megan: no es una broma ¬¬

Clio: serena morena, si eres nuestra amiga mas querida

Megan: a si se habla-luego Clio y Naya murmuraron cosas que Megan escucho a la perfección, pero ese era el plan-

Clio: a los locos se les da la razón -Naya solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacia señas con las manos de que le daba toda la razón-

Megan: ya te oí Clio ¬¬

Clio: por que me retas a mi nomás?!-afirmo con un tono de fastidio fingido- mira si Naya me a dado la razón, ¡retalá a ella también!

Naya: y yo por que? Si fue tu idea decir que ella estaba loca!

Clio: tienes toda la razón, a parte tu no verías un buen chiste ni aunque estuviera picándote la nariz:P-Clio saco la lengua de manera inocente-

Naya: a si?, ya veras!-dijo sonriendo y comenzando a perseguir a su amiga rumbo al castillo-

James:-los merodeadores encontraron en una pequeña aula de las mazmorras a sus "victimas", reunidas con varios chicos de Slythering, decidieron esperar a que todos se fueran y quedaran solo Lucius y Snape-hola, Snapy-dijo sonriendo burlonamente y entrando con sus amigos por la puerta la cual serró Peter detrás de el- veo que estas con Lucias

Snape: déjame en paz Potter!

Sirius: vamos Snapy, cualquiera diría que no te da gusto vernos-dijo este sentándose al lado de Snape y pasando un brazo por sus hombros a lo cual el chico Slythering solo lo saco con un tirón-oo! Vamos no te pongas así Snapy, si sabes que te queremos-dijo sonriendo burlonamente-

Remus: hola Lucias!...tanto sin vernos, eso que llevas en la cara no es maquillaje!, no me digas que eres del otro bando ahora! Jajaja-dijo viendo la cara blanca del chico-

Sirius: Remus n seas malo, ese es su color natural, ese tono entre blanco y verdoso que se asemeja a un muerto! Jajajaja-ambos chicos Slytherings hartos de todo sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar a los 4 provocadores-

James: o vamos no se pongan violentos o pueden lastimarse niños-dijo poniendo tono de madre regañando a su pequeño hijo y guiñando un ojo-

Lucius: in…

Sirius: ¡Expelliarmus!-después de unos minutos los dos Slytherings se encontraban atados a una silla…-

James: ven, yo se los dije…

Lucius: ya me las pagaran luego!

Snape: déjenme ir o ya verán!-

Remus: quieres a tu mami Snapy-dijo haciendo puchero como un niño triste- no vas a llorar verdad? nos haría sentir culpables…-Snape murmuro algo entre dientes y luego se callo nuevamente-

Lucius: ustedes se comportan como niños!

Sirius: que quieres volver a ser un niño…, bueno, estoy para servirte querida Lucias-dijo abriendo y serrando rápidamente los ojos tiernamente, saco su varita…y le guiño un ojo a Remus-

Remus: y tu Snapy, que quieres ser?

Snape: muerete!

Remus: vamos Snapy, eso no se puede, que te paréese un disfraz que no se pueda quitar de un lindo conejito de ojos tristones, eso si es adorable, ¿Qué te paréese James?

James: ese si que seria lindo! -dijo burlonamente y dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar…Remus y Sirius apuntaron con sus varitas al mismo tiempo a sus "victimas"-

R/S: ¡Cam…

N/C: ¡Expelliarmus!...-las 2varitas cayeron al piso antes de terminar el encantamiento-

Remus: y ustedes que hacen aquí?!

Naya: eso lo deberíamos preguntar nosotras!

Sirius: interrumpen algo importante, preciosas, si quieren vernos, lo pueden hacer mas tarde!

Clio: esto no es importante!, es estúpidamente cobarde!...miren que atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse…eso es ….tan …bajo-dijo con cara de haber dicho lo mas asqueroso del mundo-

Naya: Que esperan?! ¡Desátenlos!

James: no, no tenemos por que hacerlo si no queremos

Clio-se acercó a James y con la punta de su varita rozó el cuello del muchacho de gafas- si no los desatan aténganse a las consecuencias-el chico trago saliva nervioso-

Remus: pero…

Naya: de-sa-ten-los!

Sirius: pero

Clio: nada de peros…pero ya!-Sirius y Remus miraron con indignación a las 2 chicas y luego se acercaron a desatar a lo que momentos antes habían sido su motivo de burla-

Lucius:-estaba muy rojo- gracias-dijo al fin como con desgano, era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras-

Snape: si, muchas gracias-agrego Snape, igual de colorado que su amigo-

Clio: no hay problema…

Naya: si, vallan tranquilos

Clio: solo no se metan en problemas…-los 2 Slytherings salieron de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de sus 2 salvadoras y echarles una mirada de burla a los merodeadores-

Sirius: no hay problema…-dijo imitando la voz de Clio-

Remus: si, vallan con cuidado-dijo del mismo modo que su amigo-…uf!

Clio: en cuanto a ustedes…deberían comportarse un poco mas-dijo la chica de profundos y expresivos ojos grises-

Naya: se comportan tan mal, eso fue una actitud muy cobarde…

Sirius: y lo de el equipo de quiddich ¿eso si fue maduro?-dijo con incredulidad fingida-…

Remus: ustedes no se quejaron a la hora de ayudarnos con la broma

Clio:-se cruzo de brazos- eso es distinto, ellos no estaban atados, podían defenderse.

Remus: y?

Naya: vamos Clio, es obvio que no entra tanta información en esas cabezas de chorlito que tienen sobre los hombros-dijo señalando a Remus-

Sirius: eres una cínica y caprichosa marimacho!

Clio: que dijiste?! ¬¬

Sirius: lo que oíste!

Clio: aaaa si?! -Clio soltó su varita y se tiro sobre Sirius y comenzó a golpearlo, así comenzó una reñida pelea. En la cual nadie mas se metió ya que Naya había paralizado a los demás merodeadores para que no intervinieran en la riña…la cual iba ganando Clio.-

Clio: y que eso te enseñe-dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la falda- ¿vamos?

Naya: claro …-ambas chicas salieron por la puerta dejando a un Sirius muy zarrapastroso, tirado en el piso y a unos merodeadores petrificados en sus lugares-…aa lo olvidaba-dijo Naya entrando por la puerta y sacándole el encantamiento a los demás merodeadores- adiós -luego le tiro un beso a Remus y salio de la habitación-

Remus: aj!...que chicas tan extrañas!-los tres chicos se acercaron a sirius-

NdA: y bien? Mm…me parese que me a quedado bien, y sino, diganmelo, envíen Rewius ¿ok?


	4. Aqui Comienzan Los Verdaderos Problemas

**_Cáp 4. Aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas_**

**_P_**or: Jahina Bluewolf. D Jahina Black.D (Jahina Black Grifforg)

Con el tiempo entenderán porque tantos apellidos por ahora solo díganme Jahy

**Símbolos:**

Pensamiento (...)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra ….

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno

+++++++++++++: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Remus: aj!...que chicas tan extrañas!-los tres chicos se acercaron a Sirius que se encontraba tirado en el suelo a causa de la riña-

James: Sirius ¿te encuentras bien amigo?

Sirius: n…no

Peter: pero, tu podrías habértela sacado de enzima

Sirius: s…si, pero, yo no golpeo a las…mujeres (la verdad es que no pude, casi me mata esa desgraciada!!)

Remus: no te preocupes tengo una idea vamos!-los 4 salieron de la habitación rumbo a donde se habían ido las chicas…Remus y Sirius las encontraron un rato después caminando por lo jardines solas…-

En el jardín un rato mas tarde…

Megan: a, veo que ya volvieron

Lily: y que tal la corrida quien gano?

Clio: nadie! ¬¬

Naya: nos topamos con los meloceadores

Lily: y que paso esta vez?

Clio: pues veras…-ella les contó lo que había pasado, y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con todo, desde el principio hasta el final- … y eso es todo.

Remus: vieron la cara de esas 2? jajajajaja

James: si, se lo merecían por arruinar nuestra visita a Snapy…

Remus: bueno, mejor acabamos de llevar a Sirius a la enfermería ¿no? Talvez lleguemos a la próxima clase

Naya: nos vamos a vengar!!

Lily: venganzaa, venganzaaa!...yo las voy a ayudar -exclamo la pelirroja al ver que las demás le lanzaban una mirada de" ¿Dónde entras tu en esta historia?"-

Naya: pero lo mas importante ahora es aparentar que no pasa nada ¿si?

Clio: ok

Lily: hey, ¡¡se nos hace tarde para nuestra clase de encantamientos…!!-Lily, Clio y Naya se despidieron de Megan y luego salieron corriendo hacia la torre….hacia su clase-

James: ya te sientes mejor? Sirius

Sirius: algo…por lo menos madame pomfrey me dio esa poción que me ayudo mucho

Remus: si, ya casi han desaparecido las marcas de rascuños, las de puñetazos y todo lo demás.-dijo Remus…señalando el brazo de Sirius el cual estaba casi todo vendado y que apenas podía mover-…

Sirius: la enfermera dijo que dentro de unas horas todo estaría bien…-los 4 chicos caminaban distraídos por el pasillo hacia la torre…cuando al doblar la esquina 3 de ellos se tropezaron con alguien cayendo automáticamente al suelo, al igual que las personas con las que habían chocado- lo siento…-dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos-

Clio: auch!...lo siento mucho-afirmo una chica de cabellos color castaño ceniza y ojos grises-

Remus: nosotros no veíamos por donde íbamos…

Naya: fue culpa nuestra-dijo otra chica de cabellos rubios-

James: es que..

Lily:…lo sentimos mucho…

James: ¿Evans?-dijo abriendo los ojos-

Lily: ¿Potter?-todos levantaron la vista para ver con que habían chocado-

Clio: (genial!, otra vez los meloceadores ¬¬)

Lily: ¿Qué te pasó Black?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-

Sirius: ¬¬ pregúntale a tu amiga, Dumbledore

Lily: Clio ¿tu tienes algo que ver con eso?-dijo señalando las heridas que tenia el joven de cabellos negros-

Clio: …talvez…algo tenga que ver

Sirius: es una pequeña psicópata!

Clio: ¬¬…

Peter: Sirius…hey no aprendiste nada?, déjalo así por la paz

Sirius: enana psicopata!

Clio: Black si vuelves a insultarme te dejare el otro brazo lastimado ¿entiendes?...

Sirius: sabes que te ves muy linda enojada?

Clio: y tu sabes que eres extraño?

Lily: se nos hace tarde, vamos!-James, Remus y Sirius se pararon primero y le extendieron la mano a las chicas para ayudarlas a que se pararan-

Naya: gra...gacias

Lily:…

Clio: -se estaba por negar, pero sus amigas la miraron con reproche así que aceptó- gracias-dijo fríamente…luego los 7 jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia la clase de encantamientos (nuevamente)-

Lily: esta clase me tiene cansada-murmuro a sus amigas

Clio: si, a mí también

Naya: zzzzzzzzzzz

Lily: jajaja

Clio: jajaja piz!, Naya despierta

Naya: a ¿que?, yo no fui, lo juro, fue idea de Clio

Clio: valla, veo que no puedo confiar en que si hacemos algo no delataras a tus amigas ¿no?

Naya: e?...disculpa

Lily: y bien?, todo esta listo para esta noche?-ambas chicas asintieron a la pregunta de la pelirroja-

Clio: sipi

Naya: entonces a las 8? En ya saben donde

Lily: si, a esa hora saldremos de la sala común

Remus: de que demonios hablan esas 3?

Sirius: no lo se, solo oí que hoy a las 8 en nose donde

James: que les paréese si las seguimos?-el resto de los merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza-

Remus: las vamos a atrapar!

Sirius: yo solo me quiero vengar de esa marimacho!

Prof: ejem, si quienes vengarse háganlo durante la hora de castigo después de clases…por que están castigados, preséntense hoy a las 6:00 en mi oficina!

James: pero…pero

Prof: nada de peros señor Potter!..Continuemos con la clase…

Al terminar la clase de encantamientos…las 4 chicas salieron comentando cosas sobre lo que harían esa noche, los 4 merodeadores las estuvieron siguiendo hasta su habitación y luego de eso los 4 quedaron de acuerdo en que las seguirían para saber que demonios tramaban esas extrañas chicas.

Clio: solo faltan 2 minutos para las 8:00-dijo mirando su reloj- están todas listas?

Naya: como siempre

Lily: bien, opónganse las túnicas-las 3 chicas tenían el cabello atado en un rodete, y tenían puestas unas largas túnicas con capuchas que al subirlas ocultaban por completo sus rostros-

Clio: vamos, ya tienen todo?

Naya: por 9 vez ¡si!

Lily: bien, vamos!-las tres subieron sus capuchas y salieron por la puerta- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Naya: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Clio: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!-las tres levitaron por enzima de las escaleras para no hacer el menor ruido…

Remus: bien, son las 8:00 ¿listos?

Sirius: si…

James: me paréese que Peter no aguanto-dijo señalando al chico que dormía placidamente sobre su cama- no importa…¿vamos?

Sirius: déjalo así y ya vamos nos-los tres salieron por la puerta también tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

James: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Remus: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!-llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron lentamente y vieron del otro lado a 3 personas caminado con túnicas por los pasillos…tenían unas capuchas que no dejaban ver su rostro- ¿serán ellas?

James: de seguro que si!

Sirius: yo verificare-en ese momento el animago se transformo en un perro negro el cual corrió a toda velocidad para llegar al lado de esas extrañas figuras- (esto será fácil)-rebaso a las tres figuras, sin que se dieran cuenta, quedando en frente de ellas, cuando se le acercaron el salto enzima de una de ellas tirándola al suelo y sacándole la capucha de un tirón…mientras las otras dos salían corriendo-

/: ¡¡Bájate de enzima!! Que alguien me ayude-grito una voz masculina-

Sirius:-se transformo a su forma humana al momento que sus amigos llegaban junto a él-Remus: ¿Lucias?

Lucius: eras tu Black ¡maldito perro del demonio!

Sirius:-sonrió divertido- un placer verte de nuevo, tus halagos siempre son bien recibidos, cariño-dijo pestañando varias veces- pero sabes mi corazón es de otra persona-dijo dramáticamente…cuando termino la frase sus amigos se echaron a reír-

Lucius: ya, que demonios quieren idiotas?

James: tu siempre tan cortes, con tigo nada, estábamos buscando a otra persona.

Lucius: ya entiendo, estaban buscando a Nitwood, Dumbledore y a Evans ¿no es así?-en el momento que dijo los nombres poso la mirada en cada uno de ellos, empezando por Remus luego Sirius y al final James, que al momento se coloraron de rojo-

James: y eso a ti que te importa…

Lucius: pobres diablos….jajajajaja, ninguna de ellas se fijaría en ustedes ni aunque fueran los mejores magos de este planeta…jajajajaja

Sirius: en eso te equivocas…como van a resistirse a nuestros encantos, si somos lo mejor que hay en este planeta

Remus: a parte para que querríamos nosotros a esas 3 chiquillas tan feas?

Sirius: poco femeninas…-los dos esperaron a que James dijera otro adjetivo que las calificara mal, para comprobar que ninguno de ellos las quería cerca, pero James solo silbó con indiferencia-¬¬

Remus: ¬¬

James:… ¿Qué?

Lucius: jajajajaja…olvídenlo, buenas noches perdedores, adiós-y diciendo esto paso por el lado de los merodeadores y siguió su camino…mientras los 3 merodeadores miraban indignados-

Remus: bueno, el idiota de Lucias no importa ahora, busquemos a esas tres, averigüemos que traman y luego..aaaaammmmm…vallamos a dormir-dijo después de un gran bostezo- ¿por donde empezamos James?-el aludido saco un pergamino y dijo unas palabras-

James: bueno…mmm…el mapa del merodeador dice que están en los jardines… ¡travesura realizada!...-guardo el mapa en su bolsillo y miro a sus amigos- ¿Qué harán allá?

Sirius: averigüémoslo -los tres chicos se metieron por una especie de pasadizo en la pared que los llevaría mas rápido a los jardines-

Lily: y ahora que Clio ¿Cuándo irán a llegar?

Clio: ya, no desesperes

Naya: Qué poco sentido de la caballerosidad hacer esperar a las damas

Lily: shh, ya vienen-dijo mostrándoles a sus amigas una pared del castillo la cual se abría para dar paso a 3 apuestos jóvenes-…cambiemos ahora!

C/N: si!-Lily saco un pequeño frasco de su túnica, de un color que cambiaba a cada segundo, de rosa a índigo luego morado y luego rosa de nuevo, bebió su contenido, comenzó a transformarse en un gran tigre de bengala con rayas del color de su antiguo cabello y ojos color verde… Naya fue la segunda en cambiar, se convirtió en una gran pantera negra de ojos color dorado … Clio por su parte se transformo en una leona de pelaje brillante, dorado y ojos grises muy profundos y expresivos. Las tres esperaron ansiosas a que los jóvenes se acercaran a los matorrales, y cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca las tres saltaron al mismo tiempo-

Sirius: quietos gatitos!

gggrrrGGRRRRRRRR-fue lo único que argumentaron las tres animagas antes de acercárseles peligrosamente.-

Remus: eso no funcionara Sirius…mejor cambiemos de forma

Sirius: de acuerdo… pero y tu Prongs?

James: yo que?

Remus: Padfood tiene razón, son felinos enormes y depredadores naturales, ellos comen carne…mmm….mas específicamente animales como TU-termino señalando a James-

James: estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa confiada…antes de comenzar a cambiar a su forma animal al igual que sus compañeros-

Cuando todos cambiaron de forma…las tres felinas se acercaron más a ellos…La pantera se abalanzo sobre el lobo y lo mismo paso con los demás…la riña se prolongo durante mucho tiempo…Naya alcanzo a morderle una pierna a Remus y este a rasguñarle el lomo, Lily le dio un zarpazo en el pecho de James y este le dio varias embestidas con sus cuernos en el estomago… Entre la leona y el perro todo estaba más o menos parejo…Clio alcanzo a morderle el cuello y arañarle una de las patas delanteras, mientras Sirius alcanzo a morderle su pata derecha dejándola muy mal… Cuando los primeros rayos del sol las tras fieras se marcharon dejando en bastante mal estado a los 3 merodeadores.

Mas tarde en el cuarto de los merodeadores…

James: aucha…ten más cuidado Moony

Remus: lo siento cornamenta, pero ese tigre te a dejado el pecho un desastre-Remus saco su varita y apunto al pecho de James… de la varita salio una luz y las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse- ¿mejor?

James: auuchh… mas o meno, todavía duele ¿Sir…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que un grito de uno de su amigo lo detuvo-

Sirius: AAAAAAAAA INTENTAS MATARME!!!-gritaba el joven a otro mas bajo que el en estatura-

Peter: ya Sirius aguanta…no, no aucchh…no tenias por que pegarme, no fue mi culpa

Sirius: tienes razón,-dijo mas calmado, pero luego volvió a levantar la voz- la culpa la tiene esa maldita leona!! Si la vuelvo a cruzar me haré un tapete con ella.

Remus: jajajajaja ¿Qué te pasa Pad, no aguantas nada?

Sirius: cállate Moony!

CONTINUARA……

NdA: hola, bueno yo nunca se que poner en estas notas, solo digo que me gusto, y que cada vez se ira poniendo mas emocionante, no telo pierdas ¿si?

Bye & kiss


	5. Una Salida Y Una Borrachera A Lo Loco

**_Cáp 5. Una salida y una borrachera a lo loko!_**

Por: Jahina Bluewolf. D Jahina Black.D (Jahina Black Grifforg)

Con el tiempo entenderán porque tantos apellidos por ahora solo díganme Jahy

Voy a responder los R.R :

AureaAspen: pues muchas gracias por dejarme tu R.R, me pone muy feliz que la gente me deje comentarios sobre mis historias. Y sobre que lo continué pronto, si lo haré, porque ya casi tengo el Cáp. 19, sol que tengo que subirlo, pero se me tilda la maquina, es algo lenta por eso no lo hago de una, y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que me sea posible, como cada semana

Lindsay: primero que todo gracias por tu R.R y segundo ya no tienes que esperar porque aquí esta el 2º Cáp., por petición de mis 2 lectoras.

Gracias, se los dedico, espero les guste

Bye & kiss

Jahy

**Símbolos:**

Pensamiento (...)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra ….

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno

+++++++++++++: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Clio: me duele ;-;

Lily: no te quejes cariño…es solo una herida, como todas las demás que te has hecho uu

Clio: pero me duele muuuuchoooo ;-;-se quejaba la chica de ojos verdes-grisáceos mientras Lily le vendaba su muñeca derecha…

Naya: al menos le dimos su merecido…-dijo la rubia varita en mano tratando de alcanzar su espalda para curarse unos rasguños... que no se podrían describir como "leves"-

Lily: sssiiii, se lo merecían por lo del otro día!

Clio: pero lo malo es que todavía "hay que pasar tiempo con ellos"-las palabras entre comillas las dijo imitando la voz de su profesora de transformaciones-

Lily: si, que fastidio!

Naya: ha...ha…ha -decía mientras hacia equilibrio para no caerse de la cama en donde se encontraba sentada-

Lily: listas para ir…

Naya: hhhaaaaaaaa

Clio: estas bien loca?-pregunto mirando a su amiga tirada en el suelo sovándose el trasero- eso debió doler

Naya: auch!...creelo que si!

Lily: jajajajaja

Clio: jajajajajaja

James: creen que las del ataque hayan sido las tres mosqueteras?

Remus: quienes?

Sirius: te refieres a Dumbledore, Nitwood y Evas?-James asintió con la cabeza-..mmm…no lo se ¿Por qué lo arrían…?

James: tal vez por lo del otro día

Sirius: lo del otro día?

Remus: ya lo olvidaste?

Sirius: y si les dijera que perdí la memoria?

R/J: NO TE CRERIAMOS!

Sirius: bueno, ya no lo recuerdo ¿Qué hice?-exclamo entre resignado y fastidiado, dejando escapar un suspiro…Remus y James se miraron y sonrieron picadamente-

J/R: trataste de propasarte con Dumbledore!- 00 Sirius se les quedo viendo incrédulo, ¿el pasarse con esa chica?...no podía ser, ni siquiera podía acercarse sin que le diera una paliza-

J/R: jajajajaj, no, solo son mentiras jajajaja-dijeron al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo-

James: bueno lo que paso fue que…

Flash Back

Las 2 chicas salieron muy molestas de las mazmorras dispuestas a irse con sus amigas a sus clases cuando…

S/R: esperen!!...por favor…-ambas chicas se detuvieron para que ellos lograran alcanzarlas.-

Clio: que quieren?

Naya: no creen que ya han molestado a muchas personas inocentes por hoy?

Sirius: si…y bueno nosotros…bueno lo pensamos y…

Remus: los sentimos, ustedes tienen razón…y bueno-mientras dos de los merodeadores causaban una distracción….el resto de ellos estaba poniendo en marcha el plan…

James: listo Peter?-dijo varita en mano -

Peter: si, comencemos

J/P: ¡accio varitas!-en ese momento las varitas de las 2 chicas, que tenían en sus bolsillos salieron de su sitio y volaron hasta las manos de James y Peter-

James: lista la fase 1…ahora fase 2-ambos hicieron aparecer un par de ratones en las túnicas de las chicas…los cuales se metieron entre la ropa de ellas haciendo que estas saltaran y gritaran tratando de desaserse de dicho animalito-

Clio: aaaaa que asco saquéenmelo!!!

Naya: aaaa me muero, que alguien me lo quiete!

S/R: jajajajajaja-Sirius saco su varita e izo aparecer bajo los pies de ambas chicas un charco de barro…al cual las 2 cayeron irremediablemente…James y Peter salieron de entre los arbustos riéndose a carcajadas…mientras las chicas, si no fuera por el barro que cubría sus caras, se podría ver que estaban completamente rojas de la ira-

Clio: a no!, esta me la pagas Black!!!-intento sacar su varita pero no la encontró, Naya busco la suya pero tampoco estaba….ambas estaban furiosas-…AAAGGG…-James y Peter les mostraron las varitas de ellas las cuales flotaban en el aire a varios metros del suelo-…

Naya: y ahora que?!

Clio: no me importa-dijo antes de lanzarse por segunda vez a golpear a Sirius…mientras Naya hacía lo mismo con Remus-

Fin del Flash Back

James: y bueno el resto fue que ambas se fueron echas una furia y jurando que se vengarían…Remus despertó y con el y Peter te llevamos a la enfermería…y si que te dejo mal!...jajajaja

Sirius: por alguna extraña razón si recuerdo los golpes...auch…creo que me golpeo la cabeza

Remus: ag!…Padfood te golpeo tanto que la verdad…nose si hay algo en tu cuerpo que no te aya golpeado NdA: si, se lo que piensan pervertidos! Si tb lo golpeo "ahí"-James solo rió ante el comentario, cierto, de su amigo- y la verdad Nitwood me dejo muy mal a mí también

Sirius: bueno…eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que aremos mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Moony

Remus: bueno, la verdad no...pero

James: nada de peros Rems -el joven de ojos color miel paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo…mientras este se encogía de hombros-

James: bueno, es hora de ir a clase…-los tres lanzaron un suspiro de resignación y se dirigieron a sus clases-

Clio: otra vez en clase…uf…bueno

Naya: hey!...mira ahí vienen los meloceadores

Lily: se ven bastante apaleados…

N/C: se lo merecen ¬¬#

Lily: u...como esta tu muñeca

Clio: mejor, gracias -las 3 entraron a clases charlando sobre las heridas que tenían y de lo que pensaban hacer mañana…ya que era el principio del fin de semana…mientras se sentaban en los primeros lugares de la clase, justo en frente de los merodeadores.-

Remus: hey!..Sirius ahí esta tu fiera!-dijo el licántropo apuntando hacia Clio y conteniendo la risa-

Sirius: ja!...y que me dices de la tuya-dijo señalándole al lugar donde estaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos brillantes-

James: jajajajaja

Remus: ¬¬, no es gracioso "Potter"-afirmo Remus imitando el tono de enojo de Lily el cual le salio a la perfección-

Sirius: ya cálmense…-exclamo mientras jugaba con su pluma…la cual se escapo de su mano y callo al lado del escritorio de Clio…Sirius e paró de su banco ante las sonrisas de burla de sus amigos-(condenada pluma a donde va a caer…eso que tiene Dumbledore en la muñeca no es una… ¡¡¡¿venda?!!!...o sea que si fueron ellas!)-el se acercó sin quitarle la vista de enzima al brazo de Clio, levanto su pluma y volvió pensativo a su asiento-

Remus: ¿Qué paso Pad? Te atraparon los encantos de Dumbledore?-dijo con una mirada sensual, picara y farsante-

James: hey!...déjalo, que el puede salir con quien quiera, aunque "ella" lo tenga a las patadas-Remus y James rieron en silencio...ante la cara de rabia de su tercer amigo-

Sirius: no, no es eso idiotas!

Prof: señor Back, si interrumpe mi clase otra vez no me quedara opción mas que castigarlo! ¿Entendió?

Sirius:-bajo la cabeza avergonzado Mientras sus 2 "amigos" reían divertidos- si

Naya: valla papelón que causo Black ¿no chicas?

Clio: si Qué pena-exclamo con un tono de lastima fingida-

Lily: y que vamos a hacer el fin de semana?

Clio: Io quiero ir a Hogsmeade…

Naya: Mas específicamente a Honey Dukes

Clio: no se que quieres insinuar con eso!?-dijo con un tono de enojo fingido-

Naya: solo que siempre vas allá cuando vamos a Hogsmeade

Lily: eso no es verdad Naya, lo que tu quisiste decir es que…-no pudo terminar porque la aludida le tapo la boca-

Naya: nada

Clio: dímelo de frente!-dijo dramatizando a una heroína de película-

Naya: pues no!

Clio: no me quieres ;-;

Naya: que tiene que ver?

Clio: que de seguro tu querías decir que yo era una glotona…

Naya:..y no lo eres?-murmuro mirando hacia un costado-

Clio: te oí!

Naya:P

Clio: no me quieres verdad? ;-;

Naya: que tiene que ver!?

Clio: que me insultas porque no te agrado como amiga ;-;

Lily: ya!...vamos ya estoy cansada de sus tontas riñas…-dijo en un tono de fingido enfado-…yo también quiero discutir con alguien! ;-;-en ese momento llegaba Magan a saludarlas-

Megan: hola

C/N: hola loca!

Lily:-miro con tristeza a Megan- Hey Megan, no quieres discutir conmigo?

Megan:-la miro extrañada y le toco la frente- ¿estas bien Lil?

Clio: lo que pasa es que pasa mucho tiempo con Naya y ya se le pego la locura.

Naya: eso no es cierto!

Clio: que siiii

Naya: que no!

Clio que si

Naya: que no!

Megan: saben que las tres están bastante locas! u

N/L/C: que no… talvez nn

Megan: bien, ahora cual es el plan para la mañana?

Clio: bien, vamos a salir a hurtadillas por la noche a Hogsmeade ¿te nos unes?

Mega: pus…como siempre Bebo Clio

Clio: no me llames Bebo ¬¬

Megan: por?

Clio: por que soy gande! nn…¿no?-nadie contesto- ¿no?...bueno si lo soy

Naya: es un día precioso ¿no?

Megan: si

Lily: muy lindo

Clio: cínicas ¬¬

Megan: venga bebo no te enojes

Clio: que no soy bebo!...el único que me llama bebo es mi novio

Lily: pero tu no tienes novio…

Clio: ;-; eso es cierto ¿pero tenias que recordármelo?…mmm…bueno conseguiré uno…que tan difícil es?-en ese momento un chico alto de cabellos rubios y ojos negros caminaba distraído leyendo un libro…a lo cual Clio aprovecho y lo halo hacia ella quedando al lado de el..mientras este la miraba extrañado- ¿Qué tal?

Lily:…mmm…la verdad?

Naya: es muy gande para ti bebo…XD

Clio:-soltó al chico…- que no soy bebo!...y tu suéltame-dijo mirando al rubio que la tenia abrazada-

Chico: que extrañas…pero igual si necesitas algo muñeca soy de Ravenclaw…tu pregunta por Entered Saint-le dijo mientras le sonreía seductoramente-

Clio: .. a que bien!, si tu me necesitas soy del país de "nunca jamas"!! Y mi nombre es "no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra"…!-Clio se despego del abrazo del chico y lo golpeo en la cara-…¬¬…baboso…aprovechado

L/N/M: jajajajajajaja xDXD

Lily: si que te haces respetar Lio

Clio: sip

Sirius: bien, ya podemos irnos…

Peter: a donde?

James: a Hogsmaeade…a festejar el cumpleaños de Remus…

Remus: yo no quería…

Sirius: no te quejes, tú eres el más grande y te corresponde una fiesta

James: que tiene que ver?-pregunto el joven de gafas-

Sirius: no lo se solo se me ocurrió

Remus: bien, ya no hay nadie vamos-dijo mirando el corredor…y luego se acercó a James para murmurarle algo- hey! James yo ya e cumplido años…

James: eso ya lo sabemos, cumpliste 16 en las vacaciones…pero como no hemos podido festejarte cumpleaños a Padfood se le a metido en la cabeza el hacerlo ahora.-dijo sonriendo el chico de lentes-NdA: la verdad es esa uu…Remus ya cumplió años, y luego le siguió Sirius y James y por ultimo Peter (que francamente no me importa el cumple de esa rata!!)-los 4 chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una estatua a la cual James le pisó el pie que izó que se abriera un pasadizo, que los llevaría directamente a Hogsmeade, en una de las paredes-

En otro lugar de Hogwarts 4 chicas caminaban hacia una estatua, que se encontraba en los jardines, la cual era una flor gigante y a su alrededor, seguramente sostenidas con magia, habían varias hadas de piedra-

Clio: bueno, y a que pup iremos?

Megan: Pup?

Naya: si, Megan, son lugares en los que vas a bailar mientras tomas algo ¿nunca has ido?

Megan: la verdad no

Lily: te gustara

Clio: hidromiel allí vamos!

Naya: alcoholica!...de seguro habrá muchos chicos guapos

Lily: chicas cuiden a sus novios que Cliope Dumbledore, Náyades Nidwood, Megan Spander y Lilianne Evans andan sueltas! 0...jajajaja NdA: 0o vallaaaaaa-Lily se puso de puntillas y toco con su varita a el hada que estaba sentada en la parte mas alta de la flor-

Megan: aquí vamos!-la flor se corrió unos 2 metros dejando al descubierto un pasaje en el piso el cual se serró cundo las 4 jóvenes entraron en el-

Naya: y bien a que pup vamos?

Clio: yo quiero ir a las haditas mágicas

Lily: eso es una guardería para niños de 3 años, Clio

Naya: jajajaja

Clio: bueno, ya cualquiera se equivoca ¿no? (la verdad que si se me dio la gana de ir)

Naya: que les paréese a Quiddich Pop

Clio: no

Lily: y a la Varita Speed Pop?

Megan: nop

Clio: y a…

L/N/M: no!

Clio: pero no he dicho nada

Naya: no!

Clio: bueno u.u

Megan: mis compañeras de casa me comentaron de un nuevo lugar así llamado mmm la Snitch azul…y si vamos allá?

C/L/N: de acuerdo!

En Hogsmeade 4 chicos caminaban por el pueblo buscado un lugar para festejar el supuesto "cumpleaños" de uno de sus amigos…

Remus: Y donde vamos?

James: a la Varita Speed pop?

Remus: naa, ya hemos estado mucho allá

Sirius: y a Quiddich pop?

James: no podemos entrar

Sirius: a cierto!, por el incidente del otro día…te juro que no quise golpear al dueño del lugar.

Peter: si, claro-dijo en un tono sarcástico el muchacho-

Remus: el otro día escuche a unos chicos hablando de un lugar nuevo que me gustaría conocer

James: de acuerdo Rems ¿Cómo se llama?

Remus: se llama…La Snitch azul-afirmo el chico de ojos dorados…les tomo poco tiempo encontrar el lugar… cuando entraron vieron que el local no estaba nada mal…estaba decorado en tonos púrpura y negro, había gente bailando en la pista y otras varias sentadas en la barra… los 4 se acercaron a la barra…James, Sirius y Remus se sentaron en 3 lugares vacíos al lado de lo que se veía eran 4 chicas de su edad bastantes lindas-

Sirius:-puso una de sus mejores sonrisas de esas que el llama "de-la que-no se-salvan-mis conquistas-"…y se dispuso a hablarle a la chica mas cercana a el la cual era una chica de cabellos color castaños-…ejem, disculpa no te e visto antes-pregunto con voz sensual y seductora…para luego agregar- a no!, disculpa si el cuerpo de un ángel no se me olvida-

/: Black? –Exclamo una voz serena y familiar-

Sirius: ( o, no!! Me paréese que es)-una chica de ojos grises y cabello castaño ceniza, se volteo para ver de frente al muchacho que se cubría la boca como arrepintiéndose de lo antes dicho-

/:… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius: puesss…

James: Ho! Veo que encontraste a tu "pareja" Sirius

Sirius: ¬¬

Lily: esa voz!

Naya: que pasa Lil?

Lily: no puede ser más que la de Potter

Naya: yo me fijare, no te preocupes-la chica rubia se estiro hacia atrás tomándose de su banqueta para no caerse y poder ver al dueño de aquella voz-

James: hola-afirmo un chico de cabellos castaños saludándola con una sonrisa algo falsa, pensó ella,- no te vallas a cae…-pero ya era tarde, porque Naya al hacer su peso atrás había hecho que la banqueta cediera y se fuera lentamente cayendo hacia atrás, mientras trataba de agarrarse de lo que podía-

Naya: ha…ha…hhhaaaaaaaaaa-cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no paso nada…todo seguía igual, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con otros de un color dorado brillante, lo cual izó que se sonrojara-

/: Estas bien?

Naya: este…si…gra-gracias

Remus: no hay problema

Lily: estas bien Naya?

Naya: sip

James: o, hola Lily

Lily: hola Potter

James: por que siempre tan seria conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa sensual-

Lily: por que siempre estas metiendo la pata en las conversaciones-la música comenzó a sonar en el pup, y James pensó que seria el momento perfecto para conquistar a Lily-

James: quieres bailar-exclamo ofreciéndole la mano-

Lily: la verdad yo n…

Clio: esta encantada-dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y poniendo una sonrisa que decía clara y sarcásticamente "que te diviertas"-

Lily: tomo la mano de James entre regañadientes y este la escolto hasta la pista- solo una cosa, me llegas a tocar a donde no se debe y te mato!

James:-cambió su sonrisa por una de fingida duda- ¿y donde no se debe?-Lily solo lo miro de una manera que le dio a entender el mensaje-

Remus: Hey!... no quieres bailar Nitwood?-pregunto al ver la expresión de aburrimiento en el semblante de Naya que automáticamente lo miro extrañada y algo sonrojada, pero al final asintió y Remus la tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta la pista-

Sirius: este lugar es muy aburrido ¿no lo crees?

Clio: zzzzzz

Sirius: hey despierta, no puedes dormirte aquí!-trato de despertarla pero fue inútil…Lily y James que estaban bailando cerca de allí los vieron…Lily le pidió un segundo a James y se acercó a Clio…solo para decirle algo al oído lo cual la izó que se despertara algo asustada, mientras Lily reía divertida-

Sirius: a, veo que al fin alguien te despertó Dumbledore

Clio: Clio

Sirius: que?

Clio: Clio, dime Clio, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido-Sirius la miro algo sonrojado y luego agrego-

Sirius: de acuerdo…Clio

Lily: a, Clio me estaba contando que le gustaría mucho bailar con alguien ¿y a ti Sirius?-dijo la chica con una mirada picara en su rostro, lo cual le izó subir aun mas la temperatura al joven de ojos azules…el cual estuvo a punto de justificarse pero una mirada de parte de James lo izó detenerse-

Sirius:-le extendió una mano a Clio y pregunto caballerosamente- ¿quieres bailar?

Clio:-primero miro a Lily con una sonrisa fingida y le dijo en un susurro te arrepentirás!...Lily solo la miro divertida, se dio la vuelta y volvió a bailar con su pareja!- bueno - y así solo quedo Peter en la barra, el cual no duro mucho ya que una chica de cabellos rubios se le acercó y tirandolo por un brazo, "bailaras conmigo cariño "sentencio la loca mientras Peter solo intentaba soltarse, lo que fue francamente inútil NdA: bien merecido se lo tiene el ratón-

James:…por qué tan seria…no disimules que te gusto

Lily: ¬¬

James: te e pedido que salieras conmigo…como unas 3 veces…por que nunca aceptas Evans?

Lily: por que siempre terminas siendo un engreído cuando charlamos

Sirius: ¿Qué te pasa Dumbl….Clio?

Clio: nada…-dijo con una voz fría-

Sirius: si es por lo del ratón y el barro, ya te has vengado como 5 veces yo seria el que debiera de estar enojado

Clio: a si, ¿Por qué?

Sirius: por lo que nos hicieron tus amigas y tú en la noche…

Clio: ¿Qué cosa?

Sirius: si lo sabemos, se convirtieron en animales y nos atacaron

Clio:..y si fuera así que pruebas tienes?

Sirius: que tal…mmmm…-el tomo la muñeca de Clio y la señalo- ¿a?

Clio: eso no es nada, me caí, así que me vendé por que me dolía ¬¬

-cuando su acompañante se distrajo comenzó a sacarle la venda lo mas rápido que podía, y para cuando Clio se dio cuenta la venda ya la tenia el chico en la otra mano-

Clio: oye, suéltame!

Sirius: ya cálmate, y por cierto ¿desde cuanto una fractura se paréese a una mordida?-el chico acentuaba cada vez mas su sonrisa, paresia estar disfrutando el fastidiar a la nieta del director-

Clio: esta bien!...si, nosotras los atacamos por lo del ratón!

Sirius: lo ves, no es tan malo, ahora solo te falta aceptar que te gusto-afirmo con una sonrisa sensual…-

Clio:……

Sirius:……?

Clio: jajajajajaja XDXD…es broma ¿no?-Sirius se puso de todos colores, no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato de parte de las chicas-

Sirius: por supuesto que no es broma!!!

Clio:…

Sirius:… ¿?

Clio: jajajaja XDXDXD-Sirius se fue a sentar a la barra mientras Clio reía desenfrenadamente-

Una situación parecida se desarrollaba con James y Lily

James: vamos, no te resistas muñeca, se que en tu interior no das mas por mi!-afirmo sonriendo sensualmente-

Lily: vamos, Potter, tu ego ya esta por las nubes no lo infles mas jajajajaja…

James: aun no me as respondido la otra pregunta ¿sales conmigo Evans?

Lily: jajajajaja…primero demuéstrame lo que vales y luego me hablas si, mi idea de diversión no es exactamente pasármela escuchando lo bueno, lindo e inteligente que eres, etc…jajajaja (si es que lo eres)

James: pero…

Chico: disculpa, me dejarías bailar un rato con la señorita-pregunto un chico de ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color-

James: si, ya me iba- James fue directo y se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo acompaño pidiendo una botella de hidromiel-

Con Remus y Naya…

Remus: Y?

Naya: y que?

Remus: que tal bailo?!-dijo abrazándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si, mientras la chica cambiaba de color a un carmesí intenso-

Naya: No quieras pasarte conmigo Lupin-dijo la chica separándose del merodeador-

Remus:-solo sonrió picadamente- deja de fingir que no te gusto….NdA: por que todos ellos piensan que ellas los aman incondicionalmente?...que serán egocéntricos

Naya: me lo dices en serio?

Remus: claro-respondió del mismo modo que antes-

Naya:…jajajajaja XDXD… ¿tu y yo? Ajajajaja muy buena broma!!

Ahora en serio dime algo de verdad interesante y deja de jugar si me quieres conquistar-respondió ella del mismo modo que el, pero con una sonrisa mas burlona-

Remus: en serio no saldrías conmigo Nitwood?-dijo el en un tono serio-

Naya: -lo miro directamente a esos profundos ojos color dorados y se quedo muda-….em...bueno...la verdad…

Chico: con permiso Lupin-dijo un chico de cabellos lacios, negros y grasosos- quieres bailar-le pregunto amablemente antes de tomar a Naya por la mano y comenzar a bailar con ella dejando a Remus de lado-

Remus: que te crees Snapy!? Largare, estábamos hablando de algo importante!

Snape: valla, a mí me pareció que ya habían terminado y ella te había votado a la basura Lupin-Naya solo veía la escena como fastidiada-

Remus: -saco su varita-yo te enseñare quien va a ser votado!

Naya: no! ni se te ocurra Lupin!...no me gustan los escándalos!-exclamo viendo a las personas que comenzaban a acercarse y alentar a una pelea…Remus la vio de reojo, bajo su varita y se fue al lado de sus amigos-

James: valla, paréese que Snapy te robo a tu novia-dijo desganado y ya algo afectado por el alcohol-

Sirius: si, paréese que se llevan muy bien-dijo viendo a Naya que charlaba con el Slythering en una de las esquinas del pup

Remus: si ese idiota se llega a pasar un pelo lo mato!... tu Sirius no estas muy lejos de lo mío, mira a tu princesa…dijo señalándole a Clio que bailaba muy divertida con un chico de ojos grises y cabello color Champagne –

Sirius: essse maldito Malfoy-así estuvieron los tres mirando a las chicas bailar con los dos Slytherings ,y aquel chico desconocido que bailaba con Lily,…hasta que se pasaron con las copas y perdieron la razón, así que se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se fueron a enfrentarse a sus "rivales"- Hey..Malfoy, deja en pazzz a mi chica!-afirmo al momento en que intentaba lanzarle in hechizo al rubio, pero como no podía pronunciar bien las palabras el hechizo no salía, así que tiro la varita y se puso a pelear a lo Muggle…pero por su estado el Slythering se podía esquivar con facilidad los golpes hasta que Sirius callo cansado al suelo-

Clio: mmm ¡Sirius!-ella dejo al Slythering y se acercó a Sirius-¿estas bien?...-después de analizarlo-has estado bebiendo!

Sirius: y esso a tii que te importaa!

Clio:-le dio una cachetada- me importa por que me preocupo por ti! Idiota!-Sirius la vio sorprendido y en unos instantes callo rendido-

Paréese que se durmió…bueno así causara menos problemas.

Remus se acercó a "Snapy", le toco el hombro y cuando este se dio vuelta Remus lo golpeo en uno de sus ojos

Remus: te dije que yo estaba con ella!-exclamo el joven..Naya Se puso en medio de los dos mirando en dirección a Snape y dándole la espalda a Remus NdA: para ese momento ya todas las personas del local se habían dividido en 3 grupos- dije que ningún escándalo!!-y ustedes que miran! Largo!-les dijo a los curiosos que se dispersaron al ver el tono de voz de la joven, luego se dio vuelta para darle "su" merecido a Remus- y en cuanto a ti…hahaaaaa-no pudo terminar ya que el chico se había desmayado y caía sobre ella…la cual termino con el arriba, lo movió como pudo y lo puso a su costado…para luego tratar de levantarlo, lo que no consiguió- ¿me ayudas?-le dijo con voz suplicante a Snape, el cual no resistió al ver a la chica así, tomo el otro brazo del muchacho y lo llevó hacia la barra para sentarlo en una banqueta junto a Sirius que estaba siendo visto por Clio-

Naya: hay…bien…Clio que problema ¿no?

Clio: uu la verdad, ahora solo falta

Lily bailaba divertida con su nuevo "amigo" cuando llego James y se puso entre medio de los dos…

Lily: ¿Qué demonios te pasa Potter?

James:-no le presto la menor atención a Lily y se dirigió al chico- que te passsa con MI Lily? Idiota...lárgate antes de que te mateee-el chico miro la cara de sorpresa de Lily y se dio cuenta, mas bien pensó, de que James no tenia nada que ver con ella…así que lo golpeo, lo que izó que James cayera hacía atrás donde estaba Lily…la cual lo agarro como pudo y luego de retar al chico llevo a James con sus amigos a la barra…encontrándose también con Naya y Clio-

Lily: valla, si que pesa!-sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza- y ahora que?

Clio: pues la verdad no lo se bien…

Naya: no podemos dejarlos aquí-afirmo viendo al joven castaños desplomado sobre la barra durmindo-

Lily: es verdad

Clio y si los levitamos hasta Hogwarts?

Naya: bueno…

Lily: oigan y donde esta Peter?

Naya: aa, si! Me paréese haberlo visto por allá, bailando con una chica rubia-la joven izó una seña con la mano indicando que la nueva novia de Peter no era muy cuerda- supongo que ira mas tarde…

Lily: sip

Clio: HEY! PETER!!...en ese instante un chico bajito salio de entre la multitud algo asustado.- a aquí estas!...nosotras vamos a llevar a los bellos durmientes a sus camas…nos veremos luego

Peter: esperen, no me dejen aquí…-dijo desesperado-

Naya: que pasa Peter?

Peter: una chica bastante loca me esta…

Chica: Peter! A, pero si hay estas bombón, ven conmigo-la chica se quedo quieta al ver a tres chicas cerca de su amado Peter- ¿¡quienes son ellas Peter?!

Naya: huy!

Lily: bueno…

Clio: hola yo soy Clio ¿y tu?

Chica: que relación tienes con mi querido Peter?!-dijo viendo la mano que le ofrecía-

Lily: somos amigas de sus amigos

Chica:-la chica miro a los 3 merodeadores restantes tirados en la barra y comprendió, pero todo mal- a ya entiendo…Vamos cariño, deja a tus amigos con sus novias…-dijo mientras tomaba a Peter del brazo para llevárselo de nuevo a la pista-…a, y por cierto mi nombre es Beluria Bemgin…mucho gusto

L/N/C: igualmente -después de eso la chica arrastró a Peter a la pista y desaparecieron de la vista de las tres chicas-

Clio: una chica sin duda…

Naya: bastante exageradamente…

Lily: LOCA! Jajajajajaja

Clio: jajajaja que loca le toco como novia a Peter

Naya: jajaja si, que mala suerte! NdA: que sufra ese maldito ratón jajajaja mua jaajajaja-las tres miraron a los 3 merodeadores nuevamente y lanzaron un suspiro de resignación-

Clio: bien… ¡Wingardium Leviosa!-y al momento Sirius comenzó a levitar en frente de la chica, lo mismo hicieron Lily y Naya…al salir del local las tres chicas tuvieron cuidado cuando pasaban a los merodeadores por la puerta, claro excepto Clio que cuando salían izó que Sirius se diera de lleno con el marco, no se sabe si fue intencional o no Clio: por supuesto que no fue intencional! Sirius: pues yo no lo creo, eso realmente me dolió Clio: cállate ¬¬ o te dejare a medio camino de Hogwarts Sirius: uu esta bien Clio: asi me gusta quieres una galleta Sirius: que te crees!! No soy un perro!! Clio: que carácter ¬¬-

Continuara……

Notas de Autora: hola a todos, lo único que quiero decir es dejen rebiws o como se llamen…gracias Jahy


	6. Atrapadas Con Los Merodeadores

**_Cáp 6.Atrapadas con los Merodeadores_**

Por: Vanessa Black

NdA: en este Cáp. Se van a enterar de algo muy Inter… a si que presten mucha atenshon!

**Símbolos:**

Pensamientos (…)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra …

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre, ponemos esto)

o algún personaje de relleno

: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Naya: bien, ya estamos cerca de la sala común…esperen-dijo al momento en que se detenía en mitad del pasillo asustando a sus amigas-

Lily¿Qué¿Que pasa?

Naya: hay una persona frente al retrato de a la sala común

Clio: me paréese que ya nos vio, nos esta saludando…HOLA!!

Naya: no seas tonta! Y si es un profesor…

Lily: chicas

Clio: lo siento uu

Lily: chicas

Naya: que tonta

Lily: CHICAS!!

C/N: que?

Lily: es Megan…las tres se fijaron en la persona que ahora se encontraba a pocos metros y efectivamente era Megan-

Naya: hey! Tiene razón!

Megan: hola chicas

Clio: que paso con tigo, te perdimos en la pista de baile cuando llegamos

Megan: bueno es que…mmm…conocí a alguien…y se ve que a ustedes no les ha ido tan mal -dijo ella mirando a los tres merodeadores levitando sobre las cabezas de sus amigas-

Lily: bueno, lo que pasó es que…-Lily le relato la historia mientras se dirigían a la sala de gryff…Megan pudo entrar ya que era prefecta de su casa y el retrato sabia que no haría nada malo, ya la conocía bien, siempre iba a visitar a esas "tres chicas incivilizadas" como las llamaba la señora gorda-…y eso es todo

Megan: y que piensan hacer ahora?

Lily: y habrá que llevarlos a su habitación-comento resignada la pelirroja-

Clio: si…uf…uu

Megan:-disimulo una sonrisa picara de su rostro..para luego decir- bueno, ya es tarde, mejor déjenlos en la habitación, yo me iré a dormir…-las tres asintieron y se despidieron de Megan Mientras subían por las escaleras-

Clio: uf…si que me ha costado traer a Sirius hasta su cama-dijo bajándolo suavemente sobre la cama mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo con los demás merodeadores-

Naya¿Sirius?

Lily: tu y el?-pregunto Lily intrigada-

Clio: por supuesto que no!-chillo Clio-

Naya: y entonces?

Clio: es que…como no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre, y quedaría mal que el mal llamara Clio y yo a él, Black

Naya: aaa-afirmo poco convencida la rubia-

Lily: vamos, dejémoslos dormir, mañana les recriminaremos el haber arruinado la noche-Lily se acercó a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero no pudo- no…se abre…auch…maldita puerta!

Clio: la ventana tampoco!

Naya: estamos atrapadas…

Lily: no es tan malo

C/N: si, si lo es! Maldición!

Naya: esto es obra de un hechizo!-Lily y Clio miraron a los merodeadores de reojo- no, no fueron ellos, como podrían si ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie?

Clio: y entonces?

Naya: fue…

Megan: con eso se entretendrán, son tal para cual!...no le parese señora?-dijo preguntándole al retrato-

Señora: desde luego los 6 son un dolor de cabeza jajajaj

Megan: jajajaja

Clio: esa Megan…

Lily: me las va a pagar!!-las 3 estuvieron intentando salir por más de 2 horas hasta que se cansaron y desistieron de su intento-

Naya¿Qué haces en esa cama Clio?-dijo viendo a su amiga acostada en la cama de Sirius-

Clio: no piensen mal, estoy muy cansada y la verdad Sirius no ocupa mucho espacio…así que a dormir! Buenas noches -sus amigas se miraron entre si..Naya iba a decir algo pero Lily imito a Clio y se acostó junto a James…después de todo ellos se lo debían por haberlos traído hasta Hogwarts…Naya dudo un poco, pero al ver la cara de paz de Remus se acostó a su lado y a los pocos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidas-

A la mañana siguiente James fue el primero en despertarse, se giro y vio borrosamente a una chica de un cabello rojizo…el pensó que era el efecto de la borrachera de anoche…pero en ese instante se dio vuelta y quedó a pocos centímetros de su boca…sintió la respiración de ¿Lily?..Rápidamente se incorporo, se puso los lentes y se levantó de su cama para comprobar si eso era cierto…se quedo viéndola durante unos minutos, tan bella, tan pacifica, tan indefensa. James se sentó al lado de Lily y en ese momento unos ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse despacio…-

Lily: bu-buenos días-dijo muy apenada la pelirroja-

James: este…como llegue aquí?

Lily: bueno te desmáyate por tomar de más y te trajimos hasta aquí..

James: trajimos?

Lily: le señalo las otras 2 camas a su derecha…

James:-puso una sonrisa picara…la cual izó que Lily se sonrojara-

Lily: qu-que estas pensando degenerado?

James: yo no he pensado nada

Lily: conozco esa expresión ¬¬

James: solo quería preguntarte… ¿que tal dormiste a mi lado?

Lily: que clase de pregunta es esa Potter? ¬¬

James: vamos Lily…ya puedes llamarme James después de lo de anoche

Lily: no se de que me hablas… ¬¬

James: aunque te confieso que no lo recuerdo bien.

Lily: no mezcles las cosas, el que yo estuviera durmiendo aquí es porque…la puerta estaba trabada…-James se acerco a la puerta y tomo la perilla-y cuando los trajimos no la pudimos abrir para irn…-James giro la perilla y abrió la puerta suavemente-…estaba trabada!

James: vamos Lily, no juegues mas…-James se acercó peligrosamente a la chica la cual volteo la cara-

Lily: si no me crees aya tu.-James rió divertido-

James: no te preocupes Lily, otro día te prometo que no tomare y podrás venir a hacerme compañía sin ningún pretexto-dijo sensualmente-

Lily: (como si yo quisiera hacerte compañía)-Lily se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigas…e izó ademán de despertarlas pero al ver lo "adorable" que estaban decidió mejor bajar a desayunar con el plomo de James- ¿quieres ir a desayunar Potter?

James: bueno Lily

Lily: quien te dio permiso de que me llamaras Lily?

James: relájate cariño

Lily:-ambos salieron de la habitación discutiendo- que no me llames cariño!

Unos minutos después Naya se despertó...

Naya: (valla…no e dormido tan mal…será mejor que me levante)-intento moverse, pero no pudo porque unos brazos la tenían afirmada contra un cuerpo, ella ejerció un poco de fuerza tratando de soltarse sin que el dueño de esos brazos se despertara, pero no fue así-

Remus: a?

Naya: ups (estoy mas que muerta)

Remus: -la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, ella se perdió en los ojos dorados del chico- ¿Na-Naya?

Naya: s-si-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-

Remus: que paso, me duele la cabeza?

Naya: -respiro profundamente al ver que el chico no había notado el "pequeño" detalle que ella estaba en la cama de el- bu-bueno se te pasaron las copas y tuviste una pelea con un chico en un pup, así que te trajimos junto con Sirius y James hasta aquí u-dijo ella nerviosa-

Remus:-la miro nuevamente y se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron-(que estoy haciendo?)

Naya: (ho,ho)-en ese momento una discusión interrumpió el "magico" momento-

Unos minutos antes en otra cama

Una chica de ojos grises abría los ojos…

Clio: (al fin es de día!...creo que mejor me levantó antes de que Sirius se de cuenta que e estado durmiendo toda la noche aquí)-la chica intento pararse, pero cuando lo logro… izó mal el primer paso cayendo de lleno sobre el pecho de Sirius- (esto no puede estar bien)-se dijo a si misma cuando comenzó a ver que el joven abría lentamente sus ojos azules-grisáceos-

Sirius: valla, paréese que yo tenia razón ¿no?

Clio: e-en que?

Sirius: si estas loquita por mi

Clio: no te ilusiones cariño …fue un accidente

Sirius: el que tu estés sobre mí en mi cama temprano a la mañana, no me paréese ningún accidente

Clio: que insinúas? ¬¬ Que soy una pervertida?

Sirius: ya te lo he dicho, insinuó que estas loquita por mi preciosa…

Clio: pues te equivocas ¬¬-dijo dando vuelta la cara-

Sirius: pruébalo…-el tomo la barbilla de Clio y la volteo suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos…y se fue acercándose…hasta que le dio un tierno beso en los labios…en ese momento llegó…-

Remus: valla, se ve que ustedes si la pasaron bien-dijo en un tono socarrón-

Naya: Remus!...ahora era la parte mas emocionante!-afirmo ella en un tono divertido…no hay que describir que para ese momento ambos chicos estaban hechos unos tomates-

Clio: no, es un mal entendido!!!

Sirius: ya cariño…

Clio:-se levanto de encima de Sirius…bastante colorada- ¿y?-pregunto después con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-

Naya: y que?-dijo ella bastante nerviosa…savia a lo que se refería su amiga-

Clio¿Cómo la pasaste con tu adorado Remus?-dijo imitando la voz de su amiga-

Naya: ya!...solo somos amigos…no paso nada

Clio: a no?!

Naya: n-no

Clio: lo savia!! El intento besarte

Remus¿? (como supo eso?)-Remus y Naya comenzaron a tomar un color parecido al carmesí-

Clio:-como arte de magia respondió a la pregunta que Remus se hacia mentalmente- pues por tu rostro de inseguridad y porque ambos esta muy rojos jajajajaja

Sirius:-se levantó también de su cama- realmente no recuerdo nada ¿Qué paso?

Naya: bueno…-la chica le contó a los dos todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles-…y eso es todo

Clio: podemos ir a desayunar, me muero de hambre uu

Remus: buena idea…prima

Naya: prima 00

Sirius: pri-prima?

Clio: si, Pri-Prima 00-contesto ella en un tono burlón-

Sirius¿Cómo no lo sabíamos?

Remus: nunca preguntaron

Clio: jajajaj vamos a comer!!!-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación-

Naya: oye esperame, me debes muchas explicaciones

Remus: mas te vale querido amigo que trates bien a Lio ¿ok?-le dijo a Sirius con un tono de padre sobre protector-

Sirius:-pensó que podía jugar un buen rato con su amigo- por supuesto, la e pasado muy bien con ella, en especial esta noche!!-a Remus…le subieron los colores y comenzó a perseguir a Sirius, que salía por la puerta, para darle su merecido-

Remus: vuelve cobarde!!!

Sirius: que? Crees que estoy loco Moony?

Naya: co-como que Remus es tu primo?

Clio: ya oíste Rems es mi primo así de fácil-comentaban mientras caminaban hacia el gran Salón…luego miro a su amiga con una sonrisa picara- ¿tu por que tan interesada?

Naya: yo?!...no, no estoy interesada

Clio: si, se te ve en la cara te gusta Rems!

Naya: tonta ¬¬

Clio: -las dos llegaron al gran salón y de inmediato divisaron a Lily y a James NdA: que la estaba acosando, pero eso no importa ahora Lily: como que no!!...me esta acosando lo vas a dejar? ;-; James: no seas dramática preciosa! Lily: ¬¬-se lanza enzima de James y empiezan a volar patadas, piñas, zapatos, etc. NdA: me paréese que tu te la arreglas bien loca! u pero no lo mates que todavía nos faltan algunas escenas!-Lily para por un segundo y se va enojada- Hola! Lily…y…Jam…?

James: James!

Clio: a si James

Naya: que tal?

Lily: mal- afirmo mirando malignamente a James- ¬¬

James: vamos preciosa, si sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi! –uº

Lily: si, si, lo que digas…

Naya: y?

Lily: y ¿Qué?

Naya: que tal la pasaste anoche?...se ve que bien-dijo mirando divertida a James-

James: no mientas-exclamó mientras posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily-

Lily: ¬¬-momentos después se ve a una Lily muy enojada saliendo del salón con Clio y Naya dejando a un James…muy maltrecho- para que aprendas Potter que ayer no paso NADA!...

James: auch!

2 chicos se encontraban en los jardines del colegio tirados en el césped al lado del lago…

Sirius:…y eso fue todo

Remus: ¬¬ eso espero-dijo el joven con la misma actitud sobre protectora de antes-

Sirius: nn relájate Moony!...paso lo mismo que tu y Nitwood

Remus:…mmm…no me parese, no te creo-dijo indiferente-

Sirius: por?

Remus: por que la llamas por su nombre, cuando te dio tanta confianza!!! A RESPONDE ANDA DIME!

Sirius: y si te callas, talvez responda

Remus: lo siento

Sirius:…bueno ella me dijo que no le gustaba que le llamara por su apellido, por eso comencé a llamarla por su nombre…-Remus iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llego Peter disfrazado con lentes obscuros y una gabardina-

Peter:…hola chicos

R/S: Peter? Jajajajaja

Remus¿Qué haces vestido así?

Sirius: todavía no llega la noche de brujas jajajaja

Peter: no, es que me estoy escondiendo de…

/: PETER!!! CARIÑO!!!-grito una voz melosa y aguda-

Sirius: a veo que tienes compañía

Peter:-lanzo un suspiro de resignación- ella es…

/: Beluria Bengim

Remus: y que tienes que ver con Peter?-dijo con un tono de seriedad fingida-

Beluria: soy su prometida

Sirius: o0 prometida?

Remus: prometida!!!?

Peter: PROMETIDA!!!!?

Beluria:-se acercó a Peter y con un tono amenazador dijo- si prometida…entiendes?

Peter: por supuesto cariñito

Beluria: bueno, nosotros nos vamos, todavía me hacen falta comprar unas cosas en Hogsmaeade…vamos!

Peter: adiós uu

Sirius: adiós?!

Remus: ni modo adiós…jajajajaja

Beluria: vamos!!

Peter: ay voy!-después de que la rata y su adorable novia se fueron ambos merodeadores comenzaron a carcajearse-

Sirius: me da pena jajajajaja

Remus: a mi también, pero es su decisión jajajajaja NdA: a mi no me da pena …Peter: que mala ;-;…NdA: no, mala no, realista!! Es distinto! Ahí va nuestra nueva cuñadita!...


	7. cumpliendo un castigo

_**NdA: Ahora procedo a responder sus comentarios )**_

Luchi666ady:

No se como subirlo en el otro formato '(

Bueno se los puede sacar s si así es mejor ...

Imposible sacar esto P...jeje lo siento pero la historia ya la tengo terminada...desde el año pasado S

Talvez Si, Pero...No todos los fics tienen los mismos problemas...en algo varían siempre...todo depende de cada lector y autor

Besos...y no, no me molesta en nada las criticas... )

Druida Cliodna:

Jeje gracias por tus comentarios ) la verdad es que los comentarios es lo que me inspira a escribir )

Y espero lean mi otra historia que seguro es mas original )...se llama "Tu Magica Historia" apenas la estoy escribiendo...

Besos Vane...

_**Cáp 7.cumpliendo un castigo**_

Por: Vanessa Black

- y que piensan que podemos hacer ahora locas? La verdad es que…

- bueno, sigue siendo fin de semana que les paréese si…-2 chicos se acercaron al grupo decididamente, ellas se encontraban sentadas en el jardín cerca del lago…-

- Hola preciosura-dijo pícaramente un chico de ojos celestes y cabello castaño oscuro acercándose a Clio-…

- Por que tan solas linda?-pregunto otro de cabellos rubios y ojos miel…acercándose a Lily-

- y ustedes por que tan idiotas como siempre Malkit y Bergin?

- ¡¡¡no saldré con tigo nunca!!! Malkit!- el chico abrazo a Clio-déjame……en….paz!-exclamo antes de tirarlo bruscamente separando el cuerpo del chico del de ella-

- ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo que tu amigo por que yo te dejare peor que Clio lo dejo a el-afirmo señalando al chico que después de unos momentos de molestar a la chica de ojos grises quedo como un trapo de piso, a un lado de Naya que comía palomitas de maíz mientras veía la supuesta "telenovela" que esta al frente de ella-

- bien, Lilianne, esta vez me temo que tendrás que salir conmigo si o si!

- y que vas a hacer para que yo salga contigo?!

- puesss…

- Lo siento amigo pero no podrás salir con ella-

- no te metas Potter

- Vamos Lily, no crees que ya es hora de que digas que estas saliendo conmigo? Preciosa-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de manera picara y seductora-

- (¿Bergin o Potter? ¿Bergin o Potter? ¿Bergin o Potter? ¿Bergin o Potter?...o, no hay comparación!...dejare que me ayude por esta vez para deshacerme de Bergin [NdA: o mentirosa, si te gusta James!! - interpreta mi silencio!¬¬..)Esta bien, tienes razón James, ya es hora de que diga la verdad…-Miro a James con cara de diciendo, "esto es solo temporal!"- Mira Bergin…yo estoy saliendo con James y por eso no puedo salir contigo

- no les creo!...-afirmo viendo la cara de poca seriedad de James- si realmente están saliendo…mmm…besa a Lilianne!

- (mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo)- Lily iba a comenzar a correr pero James la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia si, luego le susurro algo en e oído-

- Solo finge, y te desharás de el, déjate llevar-Lily lo miro algo desconfiada, pero al final aceptó y James se empezó a acercar a los labios de Lily hasta Pegarlos con los suyos en un tierno beso-

- hey!...piz Lily…

- que?

- Bergin se fue como hace una hora!-Lily se puso roja mientras se separaba de los brazos de james-

- por que no los dejaste!? Yo me estaba divirtiendo!

- ¬¬

- al fin me deshice de Bergin…gracias Potter

- un placer Lily

- ¬¬…no, todavía no tienes ese rango de confianza

- esta bien Evans

- Lily, mira hacia allá…

- paréese que Malkit no se rinde fácilmente

- que persistente, enzima paréese que ya tiene 3 costillas rotas y sigue molestando a Dumbledore-Mas alejado de los chicos-

- déjame en paz!!!

- vamos Clio, preciosa, sal conmigo

- no

- vamos, te prometo comprarte lo que sea y hacer lo que sea por ti…

- lo que sea?-Clio lo medito por un tiempo, pero luego vio a sus amigas hacerle señas desde sus lugares para que no aceptará- no, no hay trato!

- vamos o sino le diré a madame Pomfrey quien izó ese desastre en la enfermería el otro día…

- me estas amenazando?!

- pues fíjate que si!

- Si ella no quiere salir contigo, no lo hará!

- pero miren quien esta aquí, pero si es Black… tu tampoco has tenido suerte con ella por lo que se!... por que tienes que venir a molestarme a mi?

- pues por que si ella no aceptó salir conmigo que te hace pensar que saldrá contigo Malkit?

- celoso Black?- Clio aprovecho la discusión para tratar de escabullirse hacia el castillo-…que te paréese si yo la besará?...seria antes que tu, el casanova Black no puede conseguir una cita-dijo socarronamente-

- si, serias el primero que me gana en besar a una chica…pero dudo que ella quiera…

- no hace falta que ella acepté amigo-dicho esto camino hacia Clio la cual estaba distraída…la tomo del brazo la giro hacia el y le dio un beso…eso le costo mucho mas al joven, ya que cuando el la soltó esta le dio un tremendo derechazo en medio de la cara-

- si, eres el primero pero ¿a que costo? Jajajajajaja adios Malkit-dijo antes de marcharse hacia donde estaban Remus y James que se encontraban al lado de el lago-

- -

- hace bastante que no hacemos una buena broma

- y que hay de la de ayer a los de séptimo de Sly…?

- no fue tan buena, solo le crecieron agallas…nada más…

- que les paréese una broma para Evans y sus amigas?-los tres se miraron entre si y asintieron- entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Las tres chicas habían conseguido librarse de esos dos pesados de Malkit y Bergin y ahora se dirigían a sus clases…

- tenemos Defensa?

- así es Clio…

- bueno, Aprense Por que llegamos tarde-las tres echaron a correr para pasar al salón justo a tiempo-

- bien…hoy vamos a estudiar…-

En una esquina del salón…

- y bien?

- listos?

- si-James saco la verita y se preparo, recitó un hechizo y la guardo nuevamente-listo!

- ahora sabremos lo que piensan esas 3…-saco su varita y recitó un hechizo de alta voz y uno para que las chicas no pudieran escuchar nada-

- EL PROFESOR ES UN INUTIL QUE SOLO PIENSA EN FAVORESER A LOS ESTUPIDOS SLYTHERINGS!

- ESE IDIOTA DE BERGIN COMO SE ATREBE A AMENAZARNOS CON CONTAR LO QUE PASO EN LA ENFERMERIA: ESE ESTUPIDO GATO SE METIO AI Y EN LA CORRIDA UBO QUE ATRAPARLO, LO MALO FUE QUE CUANDO TERMINAMOS DE ATRAPARLO LA ENFERMERIA QUEDO DESASTROZA, POR SUERTE NOS SALIMOS ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA LA ENFERMERA…

- QUE CLASE TAN ABURRIDA -.-! que habrá de cenar?, quiero Pay!...por que todos miraran para aquí?-Los merodeadores vieron al profesor acercarse y en ese momento le sacaron los hechizos a las tres chicas, las cuales se pusieron coloradas por las miradas y carcajadas de sus compañeros-

- así que mi clase no es interesante Señorita Dumbledore?! Y soy un inútil no señorita Nitwood!?...que hay de usted Señorita Evans, con que usted y sus amigas destruyeron la enfermeria!-exclamo el hombre muy enfadado- 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor!... continuemos…-los merodeadores con un movimiento de su varita les acercaron una nota que decía: '' Broma cortesía de los Merodeadores…PD: ahora aceptan salir con nosotros lindas? O tenemos que probar otra broma con ustedes?''

- esos idiotas!...

- imbesiles

- pay !...

- estas bien Clio?

- no los has insultado ni nada, solo estas quieta!-Clio se paro mientras el profesor escribía entretenido en la pisara, se acercó a los Merodeadores-

- de quien fue la idea ahora?-los tres se rieron-

- así que ahora aceptas salir conmigo preciosa?

- talvez

- 00 Estas bien?-le pregunto su amiga que se acercó-

- si -ella le dio entender a la rubia que tenia un plan-

- bueno, aya tú

- sabía que no te podías resistir a mis encantos-dijo con su ego muy inflado…Clio sacó su varita sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la escondió en la manga de su túnica, luego abrazo a Sirius el cual se sorprendió pero correspondió-

- ¬¬ (ya veras)-con la punta de la varita toco la espalda del chico y pronuncio casi en un susurro "¡orejas bailonas!"- nos vemos luego -Clio se fue a sentar con una sonrisa maléfica, después de un rato se veía a un Sirius muy agitado corriendo por el salón tras sus orejas…-

- señor Black agare sus orejas y siéntese de una vez!!

- si, eso quisiera profesor!

- jajajajaja…venganza!...inténtelo ustedes!

--Naya saco su varita y apunto a Remus-¡Tarantella!

--imito a su amiga sacando su varita y apuntando a James-¡reducio! -al instante los hechizos comenzaron a hacer efecto en los dos chicos-jajajajaja

- jajajajaja

- ya!! BLACK, DUMBLEDORE, LUPIN, POTTER, EVANS Y NITWOOD ESTAN CASTIGADOS TODOS!-grito el sombrío profesor al momento en que las chicas revertían los hechizos y tocaba la campana-

- que puede ser peor?

- eso- dijo señalando a Lucius y a Snape que se acercaban a ellas-

- hola…querida Clio

- hola?

- que tal Naya? Yo me preguntaba si querías…

- salir con migo?

- no, estoamos castigadas ¿no Clio?

- …a, e, si!

- bueno, peor esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero recuerden que nos deben una cita!-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Clio y alejándose con su amigo-

- que pesados están todos!

- la verdad

- quiero Pay!

- Oye tu!...-dijo una chica con un voz muy disgustada- mas te vale que no te acerques a mi prometido entendiste?…

- a pero si eres tu Narcissa -dijo con un tono de alegría vagamente fingida- ¿Qué quieres?

- que te alejes de mi prometido Lucius Malfoy!-dijo la rubia, molesta-

--se acercó a Narcissa y le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras suspiraba resignada- uu Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa, el no me interesa, jamás me a interesado ni lo hará nunca…-luego se alejo de ella y se fue con Naya y Lily- y francamente no se que le ves…adiós-y se fue con las chicas dejando a la chica pensando-

- viste lo que paso Rems?!

- no solo lo vi sino que también lo sentí, hay me duelen los pies de tanto bailar!-se quejo el licántropo-

- hay que vengarnos!

- si les haremos pagar…lo siento por tu prima Rems, pero es el enemigo!

- no importa el parentesco en esta guerra!

- así se habla amigo!

Las clases concluyeron en varias horas que a los 6 les pareció una verdadera tortura…

Prof.: bueno, a ustedes 6 revoltosos su castigo será el pero que se puedan imaginar…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-…los e visto pelearse repetidas veces…

- (o no!)

- (mmm…me paréese que se para donde pinta)

- discutir

- (nnnoooooo!!!)

- (sera?)

- hacerse bromas de mal gusto

- (que desdicha!! uu matéenme!)

- ( uf. ya nos toco un castigo fácil)

- por eso (con la aprobación del director Dumbledore) hemos decidido que no se separaran hasta que se lleven mejor…

- ese castigo ya nos lo habían puesto!

- si, pero ustedes se arreglan y a los minutos están peleando de nuevo…a si que su castigo serán puesto entre las parejas que se llevan peor-

- (otra vez esa sonrisa! Como le odio!)

- Caliope Dumbledore…y Sirius Black, Lilianne Evans y James Potter y por ultimo Remus Lupin y Náyades Nitwood

Todos: haaaaaa!!-lanzaron un suspiro-

- y sin quejarse!...jaja…bueno el primer grupo deberá ir con Hagrit el cual les dará una tarea especial el segundo grupo deberá limpiar la pajarera de las lechuzas [NdA: será así como se escribe, bueno no importa, ustedes me entinten y el ultimo grupo tendrá que encargarse de sacar el fango que se acumula en las orillas del lago…eso es todo, pueden irse a realizar sus tareas.-los tres grupos se dividieron y salieron hacia sus lugares asignados-

Clio y Sirius llegaron pronto a la cabaña de Hagrit…

- hey tío Hagrit!!-grito la chica de ojos grises y cabello negro con destellos plateados-

- no hagas tanto escándalo Dumbledore!-Clio paro de gritar y lo miro- pasa algo?

- no, nada…es que cuando te trajimos…-no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento salio Hagrit de su cabaña

- hola chicos, valla, nunca pensé que la tierna y dulce Lio terminara castigada con el joven Black, que lo veo muy a menudo,

- pues como ves Hagrit, ella no es ni muy tierna ni muy dulce, Lio termino el lios como siempre!

- cállate Black!

- cállame!

- que así sea!-Clio se iba lanzar sobre Sirius otra vez, pero Hagrit la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su hombro-bajame tío!!

- lo siento Lio pero no puedes pelear con el, al menos no durante el castigo

- ¿Por qué le dices tío?

- pues por que lo conozco desde hace tiempo y es como mi tío!

- a propósito Hagrit, espero que no tengas pensado el liberar a la bestia por un buen rato-Hagrit solo rió ante el comentario del joven Black…aunque (por suerte para Canuto) Clio no lo escucho-

- a donde vamos?

- a la entrada al bosque prohibido

- por que vamos si esta prohibido?...espero que no nos ganemos otro castigo por estar en ese lugar

- no Lio allí cumplirán su castigo

- que vamos a hacer Hagrit?

--legando a la entrada y bajando a Clio- bueno, tienen que internarse en el bosque y buscar a mi mascota Ulis…Es un Pegaso blanco que alrededor del cuello tiene un medallón dorado, lo reconocerán al instante… yo estaré por aquí buscándolo en los alrededores, si están en problemas hagan alguna señal ¿de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo

-… bueno

- y Sirius, ten cuidado

- ya lo se Hagrit… tendré cuidado con las bestias y cuidare de tu sobrina-Clio solo volteo la cabeza-

- jajajaja es especialmente eso con lo que quiero que tengas cuidado…ten cuidado de volver en un pieza, y para eso no hagas enojar a la bebo

- que no soy bebo!!!-dijo una voz desde la profundidad del bosque-

- oye esperame!!

-… la la la la la

- es tal para cual…ajajajaja

En el lago…

- uf! Odio este trabajo!-afirmo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano-

- al menos tienes la satisfacción de que lo haces junto conmigo

- ¡¿satisfacción?! Jajajajaja XD…muy buena Lupin

--el miro al calamar y le izó unas señas que el animal [NdA: el calamar no Remus - interpreta mi silencio ¬¬ - jajajajaja…estas segura que es el calamar? NdA: sip entendió a la perfección- te hace calor Nitwood?

- que clase de preg…-no pudo terminar ya que el calamar la había mojado.- me las vas a pagar Lupin

- primer tendrás que atraparme - Remus soltó la pala con la que estaba sacando el barro y entro de un chapuzón al lago seguido por Naya la cual estaba ¿divirtiéndose?-[- divertirme es mucho decir ¬¬ - vamos si te divertiste aunque sea un poco, cariño - cállate!

- ven aquí jajajaja

- atrápame!-el lago se fue haciendo mas profundo a cada paso… hasta que estuvo muy profundo todo estaba bien hasta que a Naya le dio un calambre en la pierna, Remus se dio cuenta y volvió a buscarla, ella estaba inconsciente cuando la saco del lago-

- o no!

En la pajarera de las lechuzas…

Potter: ya terminaste Evans?

- casi…-ella estaba caminado mientras limpiaba las jaulas, por eso no vio que había excremento de Lechuza en el piso, se resbalo en el, pero por suerte [- o mala suerte ¬¬ James estaba en frente a ella y fue a caer justo en sus brazos…ella levantó la cabeza algo sonrojada-..lo-lo s-siento…

- No te preocupes cielo …no importa

- -por el peso de Lily en sus brazos James se inclino mucho hacia atrás…y en poco tiempo perdió el equilibrio cayendo con Lily enzima de él- lo sien…-Lily iba a disculparse de nuevo pero…James la beso antes de que ella dijera algo, cuando se separaron se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos minutos-

- a donde estamos?

- asustadita amor?

- ja! Ya quisieras Black!...mira ya estoy cansada!...cárgame º!

- esta bien, pero a cambio de que me beses.

- ja! No

- entonces levántate y camina que se hace tarde

- levántame!!! ;-;

- esta bien…ya te dije lo que quiero a cambio

- bueno, yo te besare, pero con una condición!

- cual?

- que nos vallamos en direcciones distintas, y el que encuentre primero al Pegaso de mi tío gana ¿si?

- de acuerdo, es un trato…si yo gano me besaras

- y si yo gano tu me cargaras hasta la cabaña de mi tío….-ambos estrecharon sus manos y se fueron por direcciones distintas-

- de seguro voy a ganar y si o si tendrá que besarme

- ese baboso no va a encontrar al Pegaso antes que yo!...SE CREE MUY LISTO PUES NO TENDRA QUE LEBARME CARGANDO HASTA LA ENTRADA AL BOSQUE JAJAJAJAA

--se entremetió por la maleza y en un claro encontró al Pegaso de Hagrit- perfecto!-se acerco lentamente, pero el Pegaso paresia no temerle ni querer atacarlo, Sirius lo acaricio y luego lo monto-

- HHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

- (esa es Clio)- comenzó a hacer que el Pegaso galopara hacia donde se oían los gitros hasta llegar a Clio- estas bien?!

Que pasa?!

- es que…

- te lastimaste?!-ella negó con la cabeza-

- ¡¡¡es que se me perdió mis ranas de chocolate!!!

- ranas de chocolate!?

- si, tenia algunas, y cuando entramos al bosque la guarde en una bolsita en mi túnica pero esta se rasgo y se cayeron en algún lado-Sirius suspiro aliviado-

- vamos sube, yo te comprare otras después

- es serio?

- si

--se subió al Pegaso y se afirmo de la cintura del muchacho-…Black…

- a por cierto, yo encontré…

- Sirius?

- recuerdas tu trato…

- Sirius Back!!!!!

- que escandalosa eres! Que quieres ahora ya te dije que te compra…-el joven se volteo y espantado vio que unas cosas negras que los perseguían- o no!! Es una Mantícora! Tendremos suerte si salimos de esto vivos!

- que fea!

Manticora: como si tu fueras muy bonita niña!...vengan que ya es hora de cenar! Jajajaja-la espantosa criatura los perseguía a toda velosidad-

- vamos vuela!

- primero hay que tomar impulso…tu distráelo con algún hechizo

- mmm…cual puede ser…ya se, date la vuelta ve muy rápido cuando yo te diga! Por ahora disminuye la velocidad!

- estas loca

- si, pero eso no entra al caso ahora!- Sirius obedeció ,algo dudoso, y disminuyo la velocidad para que la criatura los alcanzara, pero no los atrapara…Clio saco su varita y cuando la bestia estuvo lo mas cerca posible ella recitó- ¡Lumox!- después de eso ella se tapo lo ojos y una luz brillante cegó a la criatura- Ahora acelera[NdA: ni que fuera un auto! ¬¬- cállate!- Sirius obedeció e izó que el Pegaso acelerará y despegara-

- jujuju lo perdimos

- valla, no ese fue un buen plan bebo

- que no me digas…ay no importa -a medida que volaban mas alto Clio se aferro mas al chico de ojos azules-

- te sientes bien?

- si, no hay problema…solo que es la primera vez que vuelo

- recuerdas el trato?-afirmo picadamente-

- s-si-dijo muy roja

- lo tienes que cumplir!

- ahora?


	8. Cumpliendo Castigos 2º

**Cap.8: Cumpliendo castigo 2º**

Por: Vanessa Black

**Símbolos:**

Pensamientos (…)

Intervención del autor […

Significado de alguna palabra …

- Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre, ponemos esto)

o algún personaje de relleno

: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

- o no!...y ahora ¿que? ya se!...los primeros auxilios muggles[NdA: no es mas fácil usar la varita? - talvez, pero me gusta mas de esta manera - AUTORA!! Has que despierte sin tener que Besar a Lupin!…bueno, primero tengo que-el tapó la nariz de Naya y le abrió lo boca…fue acercándose rápidamente hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos con los de ella…-

- crof..crof!

- estas bien?

- crof…maso…crof…menos-respondió la rubia-

--sonriendo picadamente- ¿quieres que te siga dando respiración boca a boca muñeca?

- no, ni en tus sueños Lupin!

- ahora?-Sirius asintió y giro su cuerpo- mira por donde vamos, nos vamos a caer!

- no te preocupes- dijo abrazándola-

- bueno…-Sirius comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Clio hasta que quedaron unidos, así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrit-

- chicos, veo que trajeron a Ulis ¿Por qué tan rojos?

- es que hace calor…-exclamo Clio lo mas creíble que pudo-

- bueno, su castigo ya esta echo, pueden irse

- gracias tio!

- adiós Hagrit

- adiós, y tu Sirius cuida de Lio!-Sirius le sonrió y los dos jóvenes se marcharon…

- son iguales…la pareja perfecta! -en ese momento vio que Sirius intento pasar su brazo por los hombros de la joven… pero en pocos minutos termino tirado en el piso- jajajaja tal para cual! No lo crees Ulis?-el unicornio relincho-

- estas segura que estas mejor?-preguntó el licántropo-

- si

--sonrió arrogantemente- no tienes que fingirte ahogada para que te bese muñeca, yo te besaría de todas formas si no te estuvieras ahogando

- que curioso…

- que cielo?

- pensé que había algo en tu cabeza además de tu ego… ¡hola!-exclamo dando pequeños toquen con el puño en la cabeza de Remus-…no entiendes?! No me interesas!

- eres tan graciosa

- aj…apuraté Lupin que hay que terminar esto!

- valla preciosa…sabia que caerías rendida a mis encantos!

- me caí!...pero no precisamente rendida a tus encantos Potter ¬¬-afirmo bastante colorada mientras se levantaba del suelo-ya que terminamos, vamos nos…

--se levanto y la tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola- no quieres otro beso antes de irnos muñeca?-sonrió sensual-

- que parte de no te aguanto no entiendes??!!!!-le grito ella antes de liberarse de su abrazo e irse hacia el castillo-

- me encanta cuando se enoja[NdA: estoy empezando a pensar que todos los Merodeadores son unos masoquistas ¬¬ R/S/J: no!! como cres!!

- ya te oí ¬¬

Los seis chicos llegaron al castillo para la cena, tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a comer…

- tengo hambre!...

- yo también!

- ustedes siempre tienen hambre!

--se acercó a la mesa gryffindor y saludo amablemente as sus amigas- ¿Qué tal el castigo?

- horrible!-afirmo recordando el que se havia caído enzima de James-

- húmedo!-recordó cuado se estuvo por ahogar-

- aterrador!-dijo pensando el la Manticota que los habían atacado a ella y a Sirius, pero pensando mas en el beso que habia tenido que darle a Black-

- uy! Como todo un castigo!

- ya deja de burlarte!

- esta bien de acuerdo

-- una chica de de cabellos rubios que le llegaban a medio cuello, e acercó a las 4 chicas de Gryffindor, junto con otras 3 chicas detrás de ella- se los advertimos! No vuelvan a meter en problemas a los merodeadores o se las verán con nosotras nenitas tontas!-dijo tomando a Clio por el cuello de la blusa-

--la miro indiferente y le golpeo la mano para que la soltara, lo cual izó sin tardanza- 1º- nosotras no los metimos en problemas! 2º-¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes para cuestionar si metemos o no en problemas a esos iditas?!-

--otra chica de cabellos castaños obscuros-somos las admiradoras de los merodeadores!...yo soy Miriam Felton, ella es –dijo señalando a la primera chica- Chelssie Mantson y ella es Triniti Carlton-concluyo Miriam señalando a una chica de cabello corto pelirrojo-

-…y ella es Triniti Calton-dijo imitando la voz de la chica-

- no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que defender a los iditas de los Meloceadores?!

- ni se te ocurra llamarles así de nuevo tonta!

- ella les puede decir como se le antoje!

- cállate!... y arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste!

- que tontas son ¬¬…

- y tu que te crees chiquilla odiosa!...-por los gritos todos los presentes fijaban su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se desarrollaba el alboroto-

- a quien llamas chiquilla odiosa, cara de sapo de pantano!

- que dijiste!!...mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a MI Sirius!

- acercarme? Ja! Si lo que mas quiero es alejarme de ese pesado!

- el no es un pesado

- que si, y si te hace sentir mejor es exactamente igual a ti

…pesado tú, pesado él, pesados los 2…pesados!

-…ya me tienen harta!

- mas les vale que dejen en paz a los merodeadores o se las verán con nosotras!

- uy! Que miedo!-la profesora Weltner (profesora de vuelo)

Se acercó a calmar lo que paresia el principio de la guerra mundial-

- ya niñas, todas a sus lugares y dejen de pelear!-las 3 intrusas se alejaron echando chispas por los ojos-

- esas chicas son unas idiotas!

- no se preocupen por ellas, solo traten de no meterse en problemas ¿si?-dijo la dulce mujer de no muy basta edad-

- esta bien, profesora ya puede regresar a su mesa

- bueno, pero primero quiero que me prometan que dejaran de meterse en tantos problemas niñas ¿si?...si lo prometen y se portan bien les regalare chocolates todos los fines de semana-dijo la amable profesora de cabellos rubios y largos hasta su cintura (muy parecidos a los de Naya) [- si pero yo los tengo mas cortos, hasta media espalda NdA: a nadie le importa eso! ¬¬ - a mi si NdA: no tienes remedio ¬¬-

- chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! 0

- chocolate!

- chocolate!! Si, chocolate!

- creo que quieren decir que aceptan u

- que bien, entonces es una promesa …y si no se portan bien durante alguna semana no habrá chocolate ¿entendido?

C/N/L: si!!-La profesora sin duda las quería mucho, eran buenas amigas con esas chicas…se llevaban de lo mejor. Para las chicas era como parte de su familia y para la profesora eran como sus hijas-

- de acuerdo, adiós-la mujer se alejo de ellas al momento en que un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos claros se acercaba a las 4 chicas-

- Hola chicas!, siento no haberlas visitado, pero estaba muy ocupado, acabo de volver del intercambio y mi hermano se cambiara desde Beauxbatons a Hogwarts

- no te preocupes Erick…

- HOLA ERICK!!!-grito Clio al momento en que se colgaba del cuello del muchacho…el cual le sonrió a su amiga- hace mucho que no nos visitabas! Nos estas abandonando ;-;

- eso no es verdad Lio …es solo que estaba ocupado, no tuve tiempo de venia aquí desde Beauxbatons hace tiempo, pero ya ha terminado el intercambio y estoy de vuelta

Con los Merodeadores……

- sigo pensando que no es buena idea que nuestras admiradoras nos estén defendiendo

- James, tu estas preocupado porque piensas que le van a hacer algo a Evans

- si ;-; pobre Lily, ella tiene que sufrir tanto solo por estar cerca de mi [NdA: hasta donde llega su ego 00

- por otro lado creo que Caliope puede defenderse sola al igual que tu novia Rems

- ella no es mi novia, aun, y que hay de ti y mi prima?

- ya te lo he dicho amigo, ella es una chica que no acepta que esta loca por mi…

- o talvez no lo este?!

- no lo creo todas se mueren por el gran Sirius Black-dijo en un tono fanfarrón-

- retrocedamos un poco ¿si? ¿Cómo es eso de que Caliope Dumbledore es tu prima Monny?

- a si, ella es mi prima…

- y por que no me habías dicho?!

- no preguntaste

--corto el tema antes de que James le pasara a Remus un cuestionario sobre toda la vida de el joven de ojos dorados-¿ y que hay de Nitwood?

--se puso colorado- a-a que te refieres Canuto?

- vamos Monny, no finjas sabemos que te gusta

- talvez

- 00

- 00 ¿como puede gustarte Nitwood? casi te mata con un florero cuando te conoció, y la mayoría del tiempo busca cualquier cosa para discutir contigo

- es casi igual a lo de Clio y Sirius

- oye!... que estas insinuando

- yo insinuó que ambos son masoquistas

S/R: ambos 0o y tu que?

- de acuerdo a mí también me agrada Lily aunque me trate mal -//-...pero mira ¿Quién es ese que esta con las chicas?

- Así se habla cornamenta!...no lo se ¿Quién sera?...-Remus miro que su prima abrazaba muy tiernamente al "extraño" que estaba con ellas-mira Sirius-le dijo con un tono de "y ahora que vas a hacer"-

--se giro y vio como Clio abrazaba al supuesto extraño- que se cree ese!!!

- por que no vas y le dices algo?

- hola Erick-dijo la chica dándose cuenta de la presencia del chico-

- no, Naya no!-La chica se tiro sobre el y Clio para abrazar al recién llegado al igual que Clio lo había hecho, pero el chico no resistió el peso de las 2 chicas y se callo para atrás con ellas enzima-

- mira Moony!!

- si, estoy viendo-dijo en un tono de disgusto y frialdad-

(Ese que se cree!!! Ya vera!) ¬¬

- levántense Chicas!

- ya déjenlo respirar! Pobre!

--miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una bella chica de cabellos negros y ojos azabache- Hola Megan-Naya y Clio se pararon y luego lo izó Erick-

--muy colorada- Ho-Ho-Hola

- no te pongas nerviosa cariño

- quien esta nerviosa?!! Yo no-dijo en con un tono de calma fingida, pero que se notaba de todas formas su nerviosismo-

- si ya Meg Erick es como nuestro hermano

--suspiro- eso ya lo se Clio…

- pues paréese que se te olvida cada 2 x 4

- ya chicas…vamos a comer

- yo volveré a mi mesa…-las chicas iban a decir algo para que se quedara pero el joven rubio se les adelanto-

- ya Megan, quédate con nosotros

- bu...bueno-Los merodeadores miraban distantes la escena en prácticamente la otra punta de la larga mesa…Así fue toda la cena...luego todos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, menos 5 jóvenes, que charlaban animadamente en la sala común de Gryffindor

CONTINUARA……………………………

NdA: PLISSSS, NECESITO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REBIWS PORQUE SINO, NO PODRE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENO, lamentablemente es así u.u, pero, yo necesito saber si hay gente que sigue mi historia. Les quería pedir que si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre bromas locas de los merodeadores o de las chicas que puedan hacer, me la manden por mail o la dejen en los comentarios ¿ok? Grx desde ahora

Otra cosa si les gustan las travesuras en grande, los problemas y los asuntos del corazon, entren a originales y lean mi Fic titulado: "THE HARD HEART" es uno que estoy haciendo y necesito saber que piensan, para seguirlo o no, pero es básicamente de una historia algo triste al principio, pero no se engañen es una locura total, y con otras amigas se la pasan de lo mejor en un colegio privado [privado…privado de luz, de agua, etc XDXD, mentiraesas 3 chicas tienen "algunos" problemas con 3 chicos muy molestos, pero al final van a descubrir que convivir con ellos no es tan malo y en caso de 1 de ellas que amar no es tan malo como ella pensaba . Enredos, lios, amor y comedia en ese divertido fic!.


	9. Un Amigo De Tiempos No Muy Lejanos

**_Cáp 9.Un amigo de tiempos no muy lejanos_**

Por: Vanessa Black

**Símbolos:**

Pensamientos (…)

Intervención del autor …

Significado de alguna palabra …

- Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre, ponemos esto)

o algún personaje de relleno

: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

Todos dormían en Hogwarts menos 5 jóvenes que estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- que has hecho en este tiempo que no hemos hablado bebo?

- que no me digas bebo ¬¬

- nunca vas a cambiar Lio…

- ¿que tal tus cosas?-sin duda Megan no era buena para entablar una charla con Erick y él degustará-

- muy bien, gracias por preguntar

- hey, Erick tenemos curiosidad por saber algo sobre tu Brother

- de acuerdo Naya…Mi hermano es 1 año mas chico que yo

- o sea que tiene nuestra edad?

- a si es Lily

- y como se llama?

- se llama Deivid-dijo el joven rubio-

- pero Megan no esta interesada en tu hermano, a ella le interesas solo tu!-le dijo mientras pestañaba varias veces-

- cállate!!! ¬¬

- -Erick miro a Clio-…Por que tan callada be…

- se ha dormido-.dijo la pelirroja-

- me paréese que si -Sirius entraba en ese momento por la sala común (con sus amigos)…viendo de mal modo al joven de ojos claros, se dio cuenta de el "pequeño sueño" de Clio-

--entre sueños- no, no, no, no Black…si me vuelves a decir eso te golpeare!

- jajajaja valla te odia hasta en sueños Black!-dijo la chica mirando al aludido-

-

- no me importa, ella es una chica muy caprichosa y poco femenina ¬¬

- si, pero igual te agrada, Padfood… ¿Qué haces cariño?-exclamo mientras se sentaba al lado de Naya y miraba desafiante a Erick a lo que este solo sonreía-

- valla, Naya no me habías dicho que tenias no…

- no, el no es mi novio! Y ya deja de llamarme cariño Lupin!

- hola linda ¿Qué tal tu día?-todos los merodeadores miraban de manera amenazante al "extraño"-

- ¬¬ Potter!!

- pero si aquí todos parecen casados-dijo divertido el chico, a lo que se gano una mirada fulminante de Naya y Lily, los merodeadores solo lo vieron con duda ¿acaso no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas? ¿Si? O talvez solo no estaba interesado en Lily y Naya pero si en Clio y Megan, de igual manera James y Remus decidieron presentarse ante el "chico de ojos claros"-

- hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, mucho gusto-dijo el chico de ojos dorados ofreciéndole la mano a Erick-

- -lo miro sorprendido- Remus. J Lupin?!

- si, por?

- valla amigo, tiempo sin verte…-dijo tomando la mano de Remus y abrazándolo

- y tu eres…

- valla, si que te olvidas de los amigos Remus, soy Erick Bluewolf

- Erick!?...valla no lo creo amigo!

-

- mi nombre es James Potter, un gusto para ti-dijo de manera arrogante (a lo que se gano un codazo de Lily) e interrumpiendo la conversación de los 2 amigos, James le ofreció la mano a Erick a lo que este estrecho fuertemente-

--lo miro divertido y le estrecho la mano- es un gusto realmente mi nombre es Erick Bluewolf…ustedes deben ser los Merodeadores ¿no?

- estas en lo correcto, Sirius Black, Hola-saludo el chico tendiéndole al fin la mano-

- e oído cosas sobre ustedes, pero nunca los había visto en persona

--lo miro arrogante- impresionado ¿verdad?

- en lo absoluto, es solo que quería conocer a los que tanto hacían rabiar a las tres Laidis aquí-dijo en tono socarrón y mirando a Naya, Lily y Clio-

- esos somos nosotros, o más bien Sirius

- queda mejor el "nosotros"

- estoy de acuerdo con Nay

- vamos linda, se que te gusto, aparte ¿de que te sirve ocultarlo?

- yo no oculto nada Potter lo que ves es lo que es!

- entonces es muy bello, por que lo que estoy viendo es a ti-Lily se sonrojo levemente-

- idiota-murmuro entre diente-

- jajajaja vamos Lily no te pongas así…

- ;-; tu porque no sabes lo que es lidiar con esto todos los santos días- dijo ella en un tono dramático fingido-

- ya, yo estoy para consolarte-dijo acercándose a Lily con una sonrisa sensual- si quieres puedo consolarte a solas-le susurro a Lily a lo que esta tomo a un sorprendido James de la barbilla-

--luego se acercó a su oído, tomo aire y…-solo quiero que sepas una cosa…NO TE QUIERO VER SECA MIO NUNCA!!!!-James se tambaleo aturdido en el sillon…-eso le enseñara ¬¬-Clio despertó en ese momento por el gran grito de Lily, se sentó todavía algo adormilada, bostezo levemente y sonrió…-

- hola a todos …quiero pay

- Remus, nadie me había dicho que te encontrabas aquí?

- bueno, creo que Lio no te lo dijo verdad?

- saves como es ella

- (como es ella?!!, este tipo desde cuando conoce a Dumbledore?)

- como soy yo? ¬¬

- eres muy amable bebo, pero se te olvidan las cosas

- aaa, quiero Pay!

- ya iremos por Pay luego

- bueno

- (bebo?, amable, olvidadiza!!! Voy a matarlo)

--al ver la cara de Sirius decidió cambiar la conversación- como se conocieron ustedes 2?

LN: es verdad, nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos!

- lo que pasa es que nos conocimos un día en el callejón Diagon.

Flash Back

Una chica de 11 años de cabellos castaños-rojizos caminaba al lado de un chico alto de su misma edad de ojos dorados y cabello castaño

- Rems, quiero un helado

- Lio, no podemos primero vamos a comprar las cosas y luego por un Helado

- bien… que nos falta?

- mmm-el chico castaño reviso su lista de cosas a comprar-mm…solo nos falta las túnicas

- vamos, allí esta la tienda-dijo señalando una tienda con muchas túnicas en la vidriera…cuando entraron una señora los recibió amablemente…-

- Buenos días chicos ¿de Hogwarts?

- si

- Esperen por allá-ambos asintieron y se pararon en unos bancos, esperando a ser atendidos, a su lado había un chico que paresia de su edad un año más-

- mira Remsy!!!

- que no me llames Remsy!

- …mira es un galón!- la chica se bajo del banco, pero lo que no savia era que del otro lado del banco casi en la punta esta sentado un chico, el cual callo cuando ella bajo del la banqueta, el chico golpeo a una señora la cual tenia un helado, el helado voló y se quedo en el aire, mientras la señora trataba de sostenerse de algo para no caerse, sin querer empujo a Clio la cual callo enzima de los brazos del chico que estaba al lado de Remus, el cual no dudo un instante y la sostuvo para que no cayera…- gracias -Clio miro arriba de su cabeza, el Helado venia cayendo cabía ellos- mira,-dijo señalándole el helado al chico, el cual con una mano lo atrapo antes que cayera a la cara de Clio- helado -dijo ella entusiasmada, el chico la miro incrédulo y le dio el pequeño cono de helado-

- Clio, de donde sacaste ese helado?-dijo viéndola en los bazos de un chico rubio y tomando un helado de fresa- y ¿Quién eres tu y por que tienes abrazada a mi prima? o0-dijo Remus incrédulo y algo enojado-

- Soy Erick Bluewolf y tu?-dijo entusiasta el joven-

- Remus Lupin y ella-dijo señalando a Clio- es mi prima

- Heeellaaaadooo –canturreaba la joven-

- se ve que es muy graciosa

- si

- a que colegio van?

- a Hogwarts, este año entramos a primero

- o voy a segundo es pero que nos llevemos bien

- de seguro que si Ricky

- Ricky?

- si

- déjala a veces enloquece un poco

- si te oí ¬¬ Remsy

- que no me digas así!

Fin Flash Back

- después de eso, fuimos al expreso de Hogwarts y yo me perdí y entre en el vagón de ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius y James-

- as que Clio y yo nos fuimos a un vagón vació en donde llegaron Lily, Naya y Megan…

- pero nosotros no te habíamos visto nunca por aquí

- es que sus padres decidieron ese mismo año cambiarlo a Beauxbatons con su hermano menor, y desde entonces no lo veíamos

- ya entiendo

- (abrazó?!! El la abrazó y le dio un helado?!! Ricky!?)

- creo que ya es tarde, mañana hay clases así que a dormir

- un poco más cielo, además todavía no tengo sueño, a menos que me invites a dormir contigo-dijo James en un tono pícaro-

- ¬¬ ni en tus mejores sueños Potter

- creo que Lily tiene razón ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir

- pero si acabo de despertar!-se quejo Clio- no quiero! protesto!-Erick miro a Remus y luego exclamo-

- como en los viejos tiempos

--asintió con la cabeza- como antes-Erick tomo a Clio de las piernas y la levantó, como una bolsa de papas-

- nnnooo ·o· quiero bajar!

- vas a dormir joli (NdA: linda en francés) quieras o no!

- bueno, pero no quiero! ·o·-dijo Clio agorándose de una esquina de la pared-

- y si te doy una rana de chocolate?

- que sean 3 y me cargas hasta la habitación!

- echo -este saco de su túnica 3 ranas y se las dio a Clio-

- y yo? ;-;

- y nosotras? ;-;

- nos tienen a nosotros

- ¿Qué más quieren?

L/N: alejarnos!! ;o;

- (ese, me las pagara! Como se atreve a levantarla y llevársela! Ya vera)-Remus al ver la cara de su amigo sonrió para sus adentros y le palmo la espalda-

- no te pongas celoso Padfood!

- ja! Yo celoso ¿de tu poco femenina prima?

- jajajajaja venga, ya es tarde vamos a dormir

- si, así mejor…chau chi…-James no termino la frase ya que las 3 locas habían salido corriendo detrás de Erick para que les dieran chocolates-

- Clio deja de saltar en la cama

- no quiero. Tu me prometiste que me contarías como te había ido y no lo haz hecho!

- bien bebo te contare, pero primero baja ¿si?

- yo también quiero saber!

- y yo!

- vale…y Megan?

- este tubo que irse…era tarde

- le dije si quería que la acompañara después de dejar a Clio aquí

- prefirió no molestar

- tu le gustas

- yo les contare mi historia con una condición

- cualquiera menos darte mis ranas de vuelta

- ustedes después me contaran que han hecho en este tiempo ¿ok?

L/N/C- mmmm……ok

Con los merodeadores……

--los 3 estaban acostados en sus camas con las luces apagadas-...y?

R/J- Y? ke?

- que les paréese mister perfecto ¬¬

- Erick? Jajajaj, si que estas celoso amigo

- que no es verdad

- calmate Sirius

- me da mala espina ese tipo! Y que tal si ahora esta con Lily, Naya o…con alguna de ellas?

- a ti te interesa mi prima, y no aguantas que alguien mas le agrade mas que tu Canuto

- eso no es verdad ¬¬

- la verdad que me pica la curiosidad, y si vemos que hacen

- espiarlos?

- sin me gusta como piensas Cornamenta!

- y eso fue todo….

L/N/C- o0 valla, que agitada tu vida!

- si ¿no? Ahora a lo suyo

- que quieres saber?

- comencemos con ¿Cómo se hicieron tan cercanas a los merodeadores?

- bueno u.u

- se puede decir que fue un choque de distracción

- lo que la bebo quiere decir es que chocaron con ellos en el pasillo

- chocaron? Lily y Clio?

- sip

- y ti Nay?

- a ella le dio su amado con una blodger, y ella le dio con un florero!

- 0o que agresivas se han vuelto chicas

- verdad que si? Estoy tan orgullosa

- 0o

- o0

-0o

- que?

- que dicen?-pregunto detrás de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas-

- estaban hablando de cómo nos conocieron

- y de lo violenta que es tu prima-en eso se abrio la puerta y los 3 chicos cayeron al suelo-

- ¬¬ quien es violenta!!?

- auch, pues tu preciosa!

- quieta Clio!, venga, no importa…el hecho que nos estubieran espiando tras la puerta no te da el derecho a…-Naya lo medito un poco y luego – si, de acuerdo mátalos!

- no, ya chicas cálmense y duérmanse

- ni pienses que vamos a dormir con ellos en nuestra habitación!

- venga Evans, si se que te gusto cariño

- ni es tus sueños Potter!

- bueno, ya! Chicas a dormir y ustedes chicos a sus habitaciones ¿vale?

- y si no queremos ¿que? ¬¬

- puess, les suelto a Clio -Sirius lo pensó un poco y luego salio de la habitación seguido de James y Remus-

- (mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo)

CONTINUARA…………………

NdA: me paréese que me esta quedando bien ¿no?

Valla ese chico Erick si que es amable y guapo aaaa…olvídenlo, a nadie le importa mis desvaríos (snif)

Besos a todos Vane

P.D: díganme, con quien piensan que se va a quedar Naya, Clio y Megan??? - o con quien les gustaría que se queden?? No se porque pregunto esto ahora porque mas adelante van a aparecer otros personajes


	10. una salida, un concurso

_**Cáp 10.una salida, un concurso……**_

Por: Jahina Bluewolf. D [Jahina Black (Jahina Black Grifforg)

con en tiempo sabrán el porque de tantos apellidos

**Símbolos:**

Pensamientos (…)

Intervención del autor […

Significado de alguna palabra …

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre, ponemos esto)

o algún personaje de relleno

: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de sus camas emocionados, era sábado y tenían visita a Hogsmeade…

James: hace tiempo que no vemos a Peter…

Remus: ayer recibí una carta de el…

Sirius: y que te dijo?

Remus: que Beluria lo había obligado a ofrecerse como voluntario para el intercambio de Erick…

Sirius: o sea que Peter se fue en lugar de Bluewolf?

Remus: así es u.u…pobre Peter!

James: la verdad el tener una novia así debe ser lo peor![NdA: toma-la autora saca un fajo de billetes y le paga a Beluria- Beluria: un placer hacer negocios contigo Autora: (al fin me deshice de la rata!¬.¬)

Sirius: hoy hay visita a Hogsmeade ¿verdad?

James: así es

Remus: Honey Ducks alla voy! 0

las chicas ese día se levantaron algo tarde, ya que se desvelaron la noche anterior

Naya: arriba chicas!!-decía mientras se ponía unos jeans y una musculosa roja que decía "I LOVE MUSIC"

Clio: ya vamos -o- un minuto mas!

Lily: vamos, se nos hace tarde Clio!-exclamo esta poniéndose una falda celeste hasta las rodillas y una remera azul con la palabra "ANGEL-SEXY" en frente-

Clio: si, ahí voy-decía mientras se colocaba una falda de jeans hasta medio muslo una musculosa verde de tirantes con un escote pronunciado que al frente tenia la palabra "SEXY-TOP"- listo

Lily: no te peinas?-llevaba el pelo suelto-

Naya: déjala, esta loca ¬¬-Naya tenía una coleta alta-

Clio:-se ato el cabello con una traba verde- vamos?

Naya: espera, estamos esperando a….-en ese momento se escucho una especie de choque detrás de la puerta y 2 vosees que decían lo siento, Lily se acerco a la puerta y la abrió…-

Megan: buenos di-días chicas -//--dijo muy roja-

Erick: hola listas?

Naya: sip

Clio: chocolate, chocolate! 0

Megan:-viendo como saltaba su amiga- no se de donde saca tantas energías

En la sala común de Gryffindor…

Remus: y Sirius?

James: dijo que se iba a arreglar

Remus: esto tardara una eternidad --u

James: lo se u.u

/: Naya: ya! Clio para de saltar-se oyó una voz femenina en las escaleras-

/: Bueno, pero vamos mas rápido ¿si?

/: Bueno -agrego una voz masculina-

Remus: buenos días -saludo amable el licántropo-

James: hola, valla que bien te ves hoy Evans…-dijo el mirándola de arriba abajo, lo que izo que Lily se sonrojara-¿van a Hogsmeade?

Lily: ¬¬ si-respondió de mala manera-

Erick: quieren venir?

Remus: esta bien hermano, de paso podemos estar tiempo juntos preciosura-dijo acercándose a Naya, para besarla, pero esta se escabullo por debajo de sus brazos-

Naya: uu no me interesa Lupin

Clio: cho-cho-chocolate! 0-ella se encontraba de espaldas a las escaleras, un chico de ojos azules bajaba distraído viéndose a un espejo por lo que no se dio cuenta y choco con Clio. Esta dio por hecho el porrazo y puso sus manos para apuntarlo…pero no se callo alguien la había abrazado para que no cayera, abrió lentamente los ojos deseando que no fuera…-genial, Black ¬¬

Sirius: hola cielo! -dijo este abrazándola mas fuerte-

Clio: su-suéltame!

Sirius: lo siento, la impresión de tenerme tan cerca te dejo sin aire

Clio: no ha sido la impresión precisamente ¬¬…

Naya: yo diría que fue por lo fuerte que la apretaste Black

Sirius: a donde va mi bella novia?

Clio: ja!...antes de ser tu novia, muerta:P

Sirius: como quieras cielo -Clio maldijo entre dientes y se alejo hacia donde estaban sus amigas-

Megan: ¿vamos?

Erick: si!

James: que tal si vamos en parejas -dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lily-

Lily: no me interesa uu

Remus: esa idea me gusta y a ti?...-le quiso preguntar a Naya pero ella ya estaba caminado por los pasillos con Clio- ha-suspiro el joven-

Clio: al fin llegamos a Money Ducks!

Naya: si!!

Clio:-se acerco a Sirius- tu me debes algo ¿recuerdas?

Sirius: y te daré un beso con gusto-el se fue acercando a Clio, pero ella lo esquivo-

Clio: no idiota, me debes ranas de chocolate ¿recuerdas?

Sirius: a si uu…-Sirius saco su billetera- toma-exclamo dándole unos galones, pero Clio le saco la billetera de las manos-

Clio: gracias -Sirius iba a decir algo pero Clio le dio un beso en la mejilla-[NdA: 0o wow Clio, no era que no te agradaba Sirius? Clio: es solo una vieja artimaña para callarlo y quedarme con la plata nn…NdA: que tramposa

Sirius: d-de na-nada-fue lo único que pudo decir

R/J: 0.o

Sirius: (si, soy el mejor)

Naya: a! olvide mi billetera! u.u

Remus: si quieres te presto linda ·u·

Naya: mmm…(Chocolate, Lupin?, Chocolate, Lupin? Chocolate, Lupin? Chocolate, Lupin? Chocolate, Lupin?..a no hay comparación)

Bueno nn-y con ellos paso casi lo mismo, solo que cuando Remus esperaba que Naya le diera un beso esta se fue corriendo a la tienda con Clio-

Lily: James, me compras algo?-dijo poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

Erick: quieres algo Megan?

Megan: bue-bueno-después de un rato salían de la tienda 3 merodeadores cargando varios paquetes con dulces y 4 chicas y 1 chico caminando delante de ellos, Megan había comprado solo 2 ranas de chocolate, a comparación de sus amigas, los suyo era una rama al lado de un pino-gracias Erick

Erick: de nada , que les paréese si vamos a las 3 escobas?

Clio: si 0

J/R/S: no nos quedo dinero ;-;

Erick: yo les invito -Después de caminar por un buen rato llegaron a las 3 escobas-

Lily: que hacen?

Naya: com…comemos-dijo Naya pasando una rana de chocolate-

Clio: que rico!!! 0-ambas estaban comiendo los dulces y tenían varias envolturas de chocolates y otros dulces a su alrededor-

Megan: si comen así se van a indigestar locas!

Clio: si pero nos indigestaremos felices u

Naya:-al ver la cara de Remus y Sirius…Naya decidió una cosa-así no me darán lastima-dijo poniendo un menú entre ellas y las cara de los 2 jóvenes hambrientos-[NdA: no, esa parte no va…solo me tente a ponerla…a qui va la verdadera

Naya:-al ver la cara de Remus y Sirius…Naya decidió una cosa, aunque le doliera mucho- Lu-Lupin ¿quieres?-dijo extendiéndole una rana de chocolate sin envoltura, este envés de tomarla en sus manos, se acercó a Naya y la mordió desde las manos de ella-

Sirius: no me convidas cariño?

Clio: bueno-esta pelo otra rana de chocolate y se la dio al animago, este imitando a su amigo quiso hacer lo mismo, solo que cuando abrió la boca para morder la rana Clio se la mando a toda…haciendo que se atragantara un poco- ¿Qué tal?

Naya: me ganaste esta vez ¬¬

Clio:

Erick: aquí tienen sus cervezas chicos-dijo el chico de ojos claros mientras les servia una cerveza de mantequilla a Sirius y a Clio…Lily le dio una a Naya, y James le dio una a Remus-

/: GRAN CONCURSO DE CARRERAS DE ESCOBAS INSCRIBASES AHORA, ANTES DE QUE SIEREN LAS INSCRIPCIONES!!!

James: paréese que hay un concurso ¿Qué será el premio?-el chico que estaba anunciando el concursos se hacerco a la mesa de nuestros conocidos chicos-

/: disculpe señorita, pero podría hablar con usted?

Clio: conmigo?

/: si

Clio: bueno-los 2 se alejaron un poco del grupo y el chico comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas a Clio-en resumen lo que quieres que haga es que al ganador del concurso lo bese en una mejilla ¿ y eso es todo?

/: Básicamente si , claro si no es mucha molestia para usted

Clio: y para que es le concurso?

/: Para recaudar dinero para los niños magos de un orfanato

Clio: ¿y que me darán a cambio[NdA: deberías avergonzarte! Como le cobras si es en beneficio a un orfanato?! Clio: y que? Yo no voy a besar a un extraño gratis!!

/: Bueno señorita…mmm…¿Qué le paréese 2 helados?

Clio: que sean 3…

/: hecho!

Clio: tienes un trato 0, mi nombre es Clio-dijo estrechándole la mano- ¿y el tuyo?

/: Frederik Winer

Clio: un gusto

Volviendo a la mesa

Lily: que quería?

Naya: que te inscribieras?

Clio: no

Erick: ¿Qué quería bebo?

Clio: que besara al ganador de la carrera

Todos 0.o

Clio: en la mejilla

Frederik: puedo hablar con ustedes?-dijo el joven de cabellos pelirrojos-

N/L: con nosotras?

Frederik: si

Clio: -el chico les dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Clio, solo que a Naya le tocaba besar al ganador del 3º lugar y a Lily al del 2º…ambas aceptaron, pero por lo mismo que Clio [Clio 0 si, aguante el helado!-

/: Bienvenidos a la carrera de escobas, mis queridos concursantes

Megan: y ustedes por que participan?-pregunto la pelirroja viendo el entusiasmo de Remus, James y Sirius-

Remus: que podemos decir, tenemos una buena motivación-dijo mirando a Naya la cual volteó la cara hacia otro lado-

Lily: nunca van a cambiar ¬¬

James: para que quieres que cambie?, si así me quieres cariño

Lily:…interpreta mi silencio ¬¬

Clio: ¿tú también vas a participar Erick?

Erick: si, pero solo por que tu me lo pediste joli [NdA: joli: linda en francés

Clio: si, no pensaras que quiero besar a alguno de ellos ;-;-dijo señalando a los competidores los cuales estaban babosos(menos Sirius)- nnnooo ;-;

Erick: daré mi mejor esfuerzo bebo

Sirius: (yo ganare)

James: (Lily,Lily ºuº)

Remus: u

/: 10 minutos para dar comienzo a la carera!...

CONTINUARA…

NdA: bueno, al fin acabe, me a quedado algo divagado, pero igual me gusta, espero no ser la única a la que le guste, eso seria decepcionarte! (snif) DEJEN REVIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Busquen Parejasera divertido

_**Cáp 11. busquen pareja…será divertido**_

**Símbolos:**

Pensamientos (…)

Intervención del autor […

Significado de alguna palabra …

/: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre, ponemos esto)

o algún personaje de relleno

: Cambio de lugar o tiempo

/:10 minutos para dar comienzo a la carrera!-dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos-

Lily: miren es la profesora Wetner

Clio: PROFE WANDA, AQUI![NdA: para los que no lo sepan, Wanda es el nombre de la profesora-dijo Clio agitando los brazos, la profesora los vio y bajo a saludarles-

Prof. Wanda: chicas…que hacen aquí? piensan competir?-dijo mirando a Naya y a Megan-

Naya: no

Clio: seremos el premio

Wanda: 0.o ¿Qué?-Lily le comento todo- a, ya entiendo …-la profesora miro atrás de ellas a los chicos- ¿Potter, Black y Lupin?

Piensan competir?

James: si profesora, pensamos ganar!

Wanda: y tu quien eres-dijo refiriéndose a Erick-

Naya: es un viejo amigo nuestro prof

Clio: si, Erick es mi amigo!

Lily: si!

Erick: solía venir a esta escuela en primer año, soy Erick Bluewolf

Wanda: E-e-Erick?

Erick: hola Prof.

Wanda: valla, si solías ser mi mejor buscador, hasta que llego Potter ¿piensas competir?

Erick: si

Wanda: veremos que tan bien lo haces -la profesora subió nuevamente al escenario y dio el avisi para que todos se pusieran en sus puestos para la carrera- listos, 3…2…1…0...fuera!!!-todos salieron a todo lo que daban sus escobas, James iba Ganando, pero Sirius y Erick lo alcanzaron, el primero sin ningún esfuerzo, detrás de ellos no muy lejos, venia Remus-

Erick:-vio a Remus como le hacia señas desde atrás las cuales el entendió bien-(si tu crees Rems )-Erick izo como que su escoba fallaba y fue mermando la velocidad y quedando atrás, la carrera terminó en unos minutos con: Sirius en 1º, James en 2º y Remus en 3º [Clio: INJUSTICIA!!! ESTO FUE AREGLADO! INJUSTICIA!! Sirius: ves que tus decesos si se hacen realidad Clio: si mis deseos se hicieran realidad ya estarías 10 metros bajo tierra!!! ¬¬ Sirius: la traigo muerta!

Sirius:-parándose en el postigo y susurrándole a Clio-puedo elegir donde me vas a besar?-dijo este terminando con una sonrisa sensual-

Clio:-sonrió falsamente y susurrándole-no, pero puedes elegir donde quieres que te patee!-Sirius trago saliva, ella se acercó a el al mismo tiempo que Lily y Naya se acercaban a sus respectivas parejas, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-(esto fue realmente horrible ;-; todo sea por el helado!)

Erick: (todo quedo bien )

James: si te invito 9 helados me besas en la boca Evans?-dijo en un tono seductor-

Lily: no! estas loco?!

James: depende, te gustan locos?

Lily: ags!-se dio la vuelta y se fue enojada hacia donde estaban Clio, Naya y Megan-

James: que hice ahora?-le pregunto a Remus que se encontraba a su lado-

Remus: no los se amigo, no lo se...

Sirius:¿Qué te pasó en la cara Moony?

Remus: le dije a Nitwood si quería salir conmigo, y ella respondió que nunca, la tome de la cintura, la mire a los ojos y le dije "¿segura?" Y luego se eso me fui ha cercando para besarla…

James: y después que pasó?

Remus: no lo se, solo sentí un dolor que me quemaba la mejilla y la vi a ella como se alejaba-

Sirius: jajajaja

James: jajajajaja

Remus: de que te ríes Padfood?, si mi prima te dejo con un pie menos

James: si, cuando ella te beso la mejilla tu la acercaste y la abrazaste, cundo la tocaste de más, ella te dio tremendo pisotón, jajajajaja

Ya Hogwarts en la cena, todos estaban comiendo como siempre [NdA: o sea como animales salvajes! Todos: oye! NdA: solo soy realista!

Dumbledore: bien, chicos recuerden que el próximo viernes será el baile de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Deberán estar en parejas y avisar a su líder de casa aquellos que no las tengan estas serán designadas por los lideres a conveniencia. Recuerden que la asistencia es obligatoria.

Lily: genial!

Megan: bueno, yo todavía no se con quien voy a ir

Naya: yo si, vas a ir con Erick

Megan:-se puso de un rojo intenso- bu-bueno…

Naya: ya, no expliques

Clio: mmm…que rico esta esto

Lily: puedes dejar de tragar por un momento Lio!

Clio: mmm…no

Erick: y tu con quien iras pequeña?

Clio: mmm…no…lo se ;-;

Erick, venga bebo yo voy contigo

Clio: bueno -en ese momento 3 chicos muy guapos se acercaron a ellos-

Remus: Nitwood, que te parecería ir conmigo al baile, preciosa-dijo esbozando una sonrisa cautivadora-

Naya: mmm, déjame pensarlo, no!

Remus: vamos, te vas a divertir cielo-dijo este abrazándola

Megan: acepta Naya Remus no te va a matar

Naya: no, si yo no lo hago primero ¬¬

Remus: que dices linda?

Naya:-suspiro resignada- pasa por mi a las 9:00 u.u

Remus: eso haré belleza

Naya:-se le acercó seductoramente, Remus pensó que lo iba a besar, pero esta lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- si me vuelves a decir cielo, belleza, preciosa o cualquiera de tus tonterías te voy a golpear como Clio golpea a Black!

Clio: así se hace

Sirius: ¬¬

James: y tú que dices Evans vas al baile con el mas guapo de Hogwarts?

Lily: quien? Si te refieres a Mackus, termine con el u.u

James: no preciosa, me refiero a mí

Lily: tienes delirio de grandeza Potter!

James: si te gustaría verdad?

Lily: eso quisieras! ¬¬

Naya: Lily, acepta ;-; yo no quiero ser la única que salga mal parada de esto ;-;

Remus: si me quiere

Lily: mmm…bueno u.u…solo lo hago por ti Naya

Sirius:-miro a Clio-que te paréese ir conmig…

Clio: ya tengo pareja Black!

Sirius: qui-quien?!

Clio: no te importa!

Sirius: por supuesto que me importa

Clio: que no!

Sirius: que si!

Clio no

Sirius: si

Clio: no

Sirius: no

Clio si

Sirius: te atrape!

Clio: ¬¬

Erick: ya chicos

Naya: la pareja de Clio es Erick

Sirius: tu?

Erick jejeje si

Sirius:-miro de mala manera al chico de cabello rubio- (con que quieres quitarme a mi pareja, de acuerdo, pero esto no se queda así Bluewolf!!!...veamos, a quien puedo invitar para darle cel…ya se!) ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?

¿yo?-Sirius asintió- pues-dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado-

Lily: acepta ;-;

Naya: ;-; acepta

Megan: bueno…-dijo mirando a Erick, el cual aunque le molestaba seguía sonriendo-

Sirius: perfecto paso por ti a las 9:00

Megan: bueno u.u

Lily: que fea estuvo la ultima clase!

Clio: yo me divertí muchooo

Naya: siii!

Lily: ustedes, por que armaron un gran alborotó!

Clio: no creo que se le pueda decir alboroto…yo diría que fue una pequeña trifulca!

Naya: solo lo hicimos por que el profesor no dejaba de escupirnos en la cara mientras hablaba!

Lily: igual creo que no debieron encantar su silla para que se moviera al intentar sentarse…

Clio: eso no fue nada…

Lily: tienes razón, lo que fue peor lo que le hicieron después, le hechizaron el cabello para que se convirtiera en algas marinas!

Naya: eso tampoco fue nada

Lily: y cuando lo llamaron para que viera su caldero?...cuando se asomo hicieron estallar la poción en su cara!

Clio: ya entendimos

Lily: o cuando…

Miriam: Valla, valla, no les advertimos que no se acercarán a los merodeadores!?

Clio¿Qué?

Chelssie: no se hagan las tontas! Los vimos ayer en Hogsmeade, cuando ganaron la carrera ustedes tres los besaron!

Clio: ¬¬ a eso…es entupido, igual a ustedes!

Triniti: que dijiste!

Naya: lo que oíste!-Triniti le soltó una cachetada a Clio. Clio se toco la mejilla-

Lily: aquí morimos todos ;-;

Clio: nooo quiero morir ;-;

Naya: vamos

Clio: que?!!

Naya: vamos

Lily: estas bien Naya?

Naya: pero ya vamonos, dejemos a estas chirusas aquí.

Clio: por que no le das su merecido?

Naya: se lo prometí a la profesora Weltner, y si no cumplo no habrá chocolate 0

Lily: pero…no cambias ¿verdad?

Clio: puesss, yo si les atizo…-diciendo esto intento tirarse sobre Triniti, pero Lily y Naya la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron arrastrando- SUELTENME, YO LE VOY A ENSEÑAR A ESA $&$"·$& MAL NACIDA!!! &$·& YA VERA!

Lily: calma bebo-dijo esta ya en los jardines con Clio y Naya

Clio: yo si iba a golpearla ¬¬

Naya: no hacia falta Clio

Clio: me estas abandonado ;-; no quiero que cambies ¿Qué te pasa?-Clio savia que Naya era de cumplir su palabra, siempre y cuado su paciencia no fuera llevada al limite-

Naya: se lo prometimos a la profesora Wanda

Lily: es cierto!

Clio: ¬¬ verdad

/: ho-hola Naya-dijo un chico de cabellos negros-

Naya: hola Snape

Snape: me preguntaba…si no querías ir conmigo al baile

Naya: lo siento, pero ya hacepte la invitación del pesado de Lupin u.u

Snape: ha, no importa-dijo desganado- ¿Qué te paréese si bailamos una pieza en el baile?

Naya: de acuerdo

Snape: de acuerdo, hasta más tarde-después de que Snape se fue llegaron 5 chicos más al lado de las chicas-

/: Hola belleza-dijo uno de cabellos rubios-

Clio: genial ¬¬…hola Lucius-dijo de malas la joven-

/: Por que le coqueteas a mi chica!?-dijo otro de cabellos castaños obscuros-

/: o mi Lilianne, yo no me rendire! No me importa que seas la novia de Potter, el no te merse

Lily: uf u.u

/: y tu tampoco mereces a Lily-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana-

Lily: ¬¬ (acaso hoy es el día internacional de molestarnos)

Clio: (;-; que pasa?! Hoy hay reunión de idiotas? ¬¬)

Naya: jajajajaja

/: Hola Náyades…-dijo un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azabache-

Naya: genial --

Con los Merodeadores…

James: viste lo que hicieron esas 2, al menos mi Lily si sabe comportarse

Remus: a mi si me gusto la broma de esas dos

Sirius: a mi también, tienen espíritu de ser merodeadoras, ya encontré a mi esposa!!-dijo en un tono bromista con fingida ilusión- la señora Black…Caliope Dumbledore Black…no, mejor Caliope Black jajajajaja

Remus: jajajajaja Náyades Nitwood Lupin…Náyades Lupin

James: jajajajaja, si y mi esposa, Lilianne Evans Potter…Lilianne Potter-en ese momento llego un grupo de 3 chicas que se acercó hacia ellos-

Sirius: cuando nos van a dejar estas mujeres…

James: es que no pueden aceptar que solo estábamos jugando…

Remus: y que no fue nada, ya termino…

Chelssie: hola Siry -dijo la rubia muy contenta-

Triniti: me extrañaste amor mío?-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Remus-

Miriam: vamos a ir al baile juntos, verdad Jemsy?-dijo acercándose a abrazarlo-

CONTINUARA…………………………………

NdA: No dejen de leer que esto se va a poner muy interesante¿Qué? Que se les izó muy facial la invitación a los merodeadores?

Puess, ya verán en el próximo capitulo

Sirius: que vas a hacer?

NdA: MMM…YA VERAS

Remus: no nos vas a separar de ellas ¿o si? ;-;

NdA: puede ser…James suelta mi pierna!

James: no, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que Lily sufra por no poder tenerme cerca ;-;

Lily: y quien sufre!!?...¬¬ y soy Evans para ti Potter!

NdA: hasta la próxima …


End file.
